Alles ändert sich
by Lotusblume86
Summary: Das Siebte und letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts hat begonnen. Doch schon zu Beginn des Schluljahres treten Veränderungen auf, ein neuer Lehrer, ein veränderter Schüler. Was wird dies zu bedeuten haben?
1. Geburtstag

1. Kapitel

Das siebte und letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts stand kurz bevor. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort war noch im vollen Gange. Nicht nur die Welt der Zauberer lebte in Angst und Schrecken, sondern auch die der Muggel. Überall auf den Straßen bewegten sich die Menschen mit großer Hast um ja nicht zu lange an einem Ort zu verweilen. Zauberer drehten sich bei jedem noch so kleinem unscheinbaren Geräusch, wie das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, panikartig um, es könnte der Umhang eines dunklen Zauberers sein, der bei jeder Bewegung geräuschvoll über den Boden schleifte. Auch das Wetter spiegelte die Gefühle der Menschen wider. Ein niederschmetternder grauer Schleier aus Nebel und Regen hing über den Städten. Alles war nur noch ein Einziges grau in grau.

Auch im Fuchsbau war die Stimmung größtenteils gedrückt. Auroren gingen immer wieder ein und aus. In den letzten Wochen waren sie alle merklich um Jahre, fast schon Jahrzehnte, gealtert. Ihre Gesichter wurden von tiefen Falten durchzogen, die schon fast die Ausmaße von Canyons erreicht hatten. Und es wurden von Tag zu Tag mehr.

Harry, Ron und Hermine bekamen meist nie mehr zu Gesicht, als diese beängstigenden Veränderungen in den Gesichtern ihrer Bekannten. So sehr sie auch mit allen Mitteln versuchten an nähere Informationen zu gelangen, es hatte am Ende doch wenig gebracht. Sie konnten nur erahnen, wie die Welt außerhalb ihrer „Idylle" aussah. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen schlug schnell in große Frustration um. Hier und da nahmen sie mit tiefster Bestürzung zur Kenntnis, wie abermals einer ihrer Bekannten verschwunden war. Aber was der Orden plante oder wie er versuchte seine Mitglieder zu schützen, blieb ihnen verborgen. An einem Nachmittag jedoch hatten sie etwas mehr Glück. Mit Fred und Georges Langziehohren konnten sie eines der Gespräche mithören.

Wieder hatten die Auroren traurige Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Sie wurden in einen Vorort von London gerufen, ganz in die Nähe, wo auch Harrys Verwandten wohnten. Als sie das Haus erreicht hatten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Die Haustür hing schief in nur noch einer Angel und wurde durch den Wind Hin und Her geschubst, wobei sie so fürchterlich quietschte, wie ein Gartentor, das schon lange nicht mehr geölt worden ist. Sie wagten es kaum in das Haus einzutreten. Sämtliche Lichter waren aus. Ihnen gähnte hinter der Tür nur ein schwarzes Loch entgegen. Mit aller größter Vorsicht gingen sie in geschlossener Formation nach vorne, jeder darauf bedacht den Anderen abzusichern. So gelangen sie schließlich zögernd in den Flur. Von ihm gingen drei Türen ab. Direkt rechts neben der Eingangstür führte ein Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Die erste Tür auf der linken Seite führte in die Küche. Es sah so aus, als ob hier vor kurzem noch sauber gemacht wurde. Die Küchenzeile gegenüber der Tür war blitz blank ebenso wie die Armaturen und das Geschirrspülbecken. Kein Krümelchen befand sich auf ihr. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes befand sich ein kleiner moccafarbener Esstisch mit drei schlichten Holzstühlen, die die gleiche Farbe wie der Tisch hatten. In der rechten oberen Ecke lag noch der ziemlich neu aussehende Putzlappen. Alles erweckte einen unscheinbaren Eindruck. Hinter der zweiten Tür, verbarg sich das Gäste-WC, das genauso penibel rein war, wie die Küche. Als sich die Zauberer der dritten Tür näherten, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Es schnürte ihnen beinahe die Luft ab, dieses beklemmende Gefühl in der Brust, dass hier etwas Entsetzliches passiert sein musste. Ein starker Windhauch blies durch die Reihen der Zauberer und die Tür zum Wohnzimmer flog gegen die Wand. In den Ohren der Zauberer klang es wie ein Donnerschlag. Jeder von ihnen zuckte merklich zusammen. Langsam und auf Zehenspitzen gehend erreichten sie das Wohnzimmer. Im Zimmer sah es aus, als ob ein Tornado gewütet hätte. Sämtliche Möbel standen nicht mehr an ihrem Fleck. Einzig und allein die Fernsehschrankwand aus Mahagoni stand noch an ihrem Bestimmungsort. Allerdings wurde sie stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die Glastüren waren allesamt zerstört und die Scherben waren quer über den Boden verteilt. Wo der Bildschirm des Fernsehers war, klaffte nur noch ein großes Loch. Das beigefarbene Sofa an andern Ende des Zimmers war verrückt. Überall quoll das Füllmaterial aus den Schlitzen. Die Kissen waren kreuz und quer im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Der Glastisch, der vor dem Sofa stand, wurde umgekippt, das Glas war zerbrochen und lag blitzend auf dem Laminatboden. Auf einmal gab ein loses Regalbrett in der Schrankwand nach und viel krachend zu Boden. Aufgeschreckt von dem Lärm sprang hinter dem umgestürzten Glastisch eine schwarze Katze hervor und lief im Zick Zack Kurs zur Haustür hinaus. Die Zauberer erschreckten sich fürchterlich, waren aber auch erleichtert, dass es nur eine Katze war, die da hervorgesprungen kam. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, setzte man die Untersuchung des Wohnzimmers fort. Bücher lagen über den ganzen Boden verteilt, sodass die Zauberer kaum laufen konnten, ohne auf das Eine oder Andere zu treten. Was sie bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht gefunden hatten, waren die Bewohner der Hauses. Sie machten kehrt marsch und erklommen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die gewundene Holztreppe nach oben. Als sie den letzten Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatten, lugten sie vorsichtig um die Ecke. Der Flur lag dunkel und verlassen vor ihnen. Ohne Zauberstäbe hätten sie die Hand vor Augen nicht erkannst. Auch hier im oberen Flur zweigten wieder drei Türen ab, diesmal auf der rechten Seite des Flures. Die erste Tür rechts führte in das Kinderzimmer. Auch hier sah es aus, als ob ein Tornado durchgefegt wäre. Die zartrosa Tapete war an einigen Stellen schmutzig und hing teilweise in Fetzen von der Wand. Das weiße Bett mit der rosa Bettwäsche lag umgekippt im hinteren Drittel des Raumes. Die Kuscheltiere lagen kreuz und quer auf dem weißen Teppich verstreut. Aus einigen von ihnen lugte das Füllmaterial heraus, anderen wiederum war der Kopf abgetrennt worden. Die Mappen und Stifte, die vorher wahrscheinlich auf dem Buchenschreibtisch lagen, fanden sich jetzt in der entgegen gesetzten Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden wieder. Die Schranktüren standen weit offen und die Sachen des Mädchens lagen teilweise zerrissen vor ihm auf dem Boden. Die Zauberer trauten sich kaum hinter das Bett zu lugen, da sie dort das Mädchen vermuteten, der einst dieses ehemals wunderschöne Mädchenzimmer gehörte. Doch sie fanden nichts weiter, als eine auf dem Bauch liegende Puppe, mit langen braunen Haaren, die kunstvoll zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten worden und ein blaues Kleid trug.

Bis jetzt wussten die Zauberer nicht so Recht, ob sie froh sein sollten, dass sie noch niemanden gefunden hatten, oder ob es nicht besser war die Bewohner zu finden, um sicher zu sein, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Zwei weitere Zimmer blieben noch, die es zu erkunden galt. Noch bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die Zauberer fündig worden.

Hinter der zweiten Tür befand sich nur das Badezimmer, das nicht den geringsten Anflug von Schmutz erkennen ließ. Was für ein Unterschied im Gegensatz zu dem Kinder- und Wohnzimmer. Blieb nur noch das Schlafzimmer der Eltern übrig. Langsam öffneten sie die Tür, die leicht quietschte, als sie bewegt wurde. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung sah auch dieses Zimmer unberührt aus.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand das große Mahagonibett, auf dem fein säuberlich die weißen Kissen und Decken lagen. Links und rechts neben dem Bett befand sich jeweils ein kleiner Nachtisch in weiß. Auf dem rechten Nachtisch stand ein kleiner schwarzer Funkwecker, während der andere Nachtisch mit Buch und Lesebrille bedeckt war. Kleine Leselampen waren jeweils am Eckpfosten des Bettes befestigt.

Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes befand sich ein großer Kleiderschrank, ebenfalls in Mahagoni mit einem großen Spiegel in der Mitte des Schrankes. Rund um das Bett war beigefarbener Teppich ausgelegt, darunter konnte man das dunkle Laminat sehen. Die weißen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern, links neben dem Bett, wehten leicht ins innere des Raumes, da eine kleine Brise durch das angekippte Fenster in den Raum wehte. Auf einer kleinen Kommode standen noch Bilder von Verwandten und Freunden und ein Familienbild. Über dem Bett hing ein großes Ölgemälde, das einen wunderschönen Blick auf den See Loch Ness gewährte. Die Wasseroberfläche war ruhig und wurde an einer Seite von der Sonne beschienen. Am anderen Ende des Sees konnte eine kleine zerfallene Burgruine ausgemacht werden. Alles wirkte friedlich und aufgeräumt in diesem Zimmer. Scheinbar mussten die Eindringlinge nur bis zum Kinderzimmer vordringen. Nachdem die Zauberer sicher sein konnten, dass sie nichts übersehen hatten, machten sie sich mit gesenkten Köpfen wieder auf den Weg. Draußen angekommen veränderten sie die Sicht auf das Haus, sodass kein Muggel erkennen konnte, was wirklich geschehen war. Sie zogen sich in den nahegelegenen Wald zurück und waren mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Mehr konnten die drei jedoch nicht mehr mithören, da Schritte auf die Tür zueilten und sie sich beeilen musste, dass sie die Langziehohren noch rechtzeitig verstecken konnten. Mrs. Weasley kam, gefolgt von 3 Auroren, aus dem Zimmer und beäugte die drei skeptisch, sagte jedoch nichts, da sie die Auroren noch zur Tür geleitete. Kaum war sie jedoch wieder da, ging es auch schon los:

„Was habt ihr drei jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?"

„Gar nichts Mom. Kann man denn hier nicht einfach mal so sitzen, ohne das du denkst, wir hätten was ausgefressen".

„Jedes Mal wenn ich euch drei zusammen sehe, führt ihr was im Schilde. Was ist es dies mal?"

„Wirklich Mrs. Weasley. Wir haben nichts ausgeheckt. Wir haben uns nur überlegt, wie wir ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen für Harrys Geburtstagsparty heute Abend helfen können". Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Mrs. Weasley irgendwie den Köder schluckte.

„Und das soll ich euch glauben? So einfach gestrickt bin ich auch nicht, um euch das abzukaufen. Irgendwas ist hier faul. Besser ihr vergesst ganz schnell, was ihr euch auch in den Kopf gesetzt hab. Die Sorgen, die wir im Moment haben, reichen vollkommen aus. Da möchte ich mich nicht auch noch um euch sorgen müssen".

„Mrs. Weasley, ihre Sorgen sind vollkommen grundlos. Wir haben nicht vor etwas anzustellen. Außerdem beginnt doch bald das neue Schuljahr. Ich glaube mit unseren Abschlussprüfungen und den Vorbereitungen darauf werden wir genug beschäftigt sein. Da haben wir absolut keine Zeit für irgendwelche anderen Pläne. Ich habe mir zwar schon das ein oder andere Buch vorgeknüpft, aber ich muss noch so viele Sachen wiederholen. Und dann muss ich ja auch noch die Jungs hier irgendwie zum Lernen motivieren. Ich weiß jetzt schon nicht, wie ich das alles unter einen Hut bekommen soll".

„Belaste dich nicht mit zu vielen Dingen Hermine. Es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du dich um die Beiden kümmern willst. Aber tritt ihnen nur in den Hintern, lernen müssen sie alleine".

„Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder heißen Mum? Als ob Harry und ich nicht wüssten, dass die Prüfungen wichtig sind".

„Oh Harry weiß das bestimmt, bei dir bin ich mir nur manchmal nicht ganz so sicher. Und Harry ist dein bester Freund…."

„Na danke Mum. Gut zu wissen, wie viel du von deinem Sohn hältst".

„Ach Ronny Schatz, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Du weist doch, dass ich es nur gut mit dir meine".

Rons Ohren wurden bei diesen zwei Sätzen Feuerrot. Seine Mutter war an Peinlichkeit mal wieder nicht zu überbieten.

„Ach Hermine, da du ja vorhin schon angesprochen hast, dass ihr drei mir bei den Vorbereitungen helfen wollt, hätte ich auch schon Aufgaben für euch. Seid doch so gut und stellt die Tische und Stühle nach draußen und helft Fred und George beim Schmücken des Gartens".

„Wird gemacht Mrs. Weasley".

Damit zückten die drei ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen die ersten Tische in den Garten schweben. Dabei konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten.

„Wirklich schrecklich was mit den Menschen geschieht. Ob sie die Familie entführt haben?"

„Ich glaube kaum Ron, dass sie auch nur die geringste Chance hatten. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie in der oberen Etage nur das Kinderzimmer verwüstet vorgefunden hatten und unten nur das Wohnzimmer. Welchen Schluss lässt das für dich offen? Es ist doch logisch, dass sie im Wohnzimmer die Eltern gefunden haben müssen, während das Mädchen oben war. Wären die Eltern auch oben gewesen, hätten sie das Wohnzimmer nicht so verwüstet. Das müsste doch selbst dir aufgehen".

„Nicht jeder ist so schnell im Denken wie du Hermine und nicht jeder ist so pragmatisch. Hätte ja auch sein können, dass sie es trotzdem noch irgendwie geschafft haben zu fliehen".

„Ron das ist nun wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wie sollen sie es denn bitteschön schaffen vor Zauberern zu fliehen, die es darauf angelegt haben, sie zu schnappen? Ich kann Hermine nur beipflichten. Sie hatten keine Chance gehabt".

„Ist ja schon gut. Begrabt nur alle Hoffnungen, bevor sie überhaupt entstehen können".

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Wir haben nur die Realität vor Augen. Die Welt da draußen ist düster und sie wird nicht besser, nur weil wir uns das wünschen. Glaub mir, wir alle wünschen uns, dass Voldemort so schnell wie möglich besiegt wird, so dass er nicht noch mehr Leid in der Welt verbreiten kann. Aber um das zu erreichen, müssen wir gegen ihn vorgehen. Da hilft leider kein Wunschdenken".

„Ach weis ich doch auch. Aber ich kann nicht so einfach wie ihr alle Hoffnung beiseite legen. Manchmal geschehen vielleicht doch noch Wunder, ohne das man sie auf den ersten Blick sieht".

„Ron, ich und Harry sind die letzten, die ihre Hoffnung aufgeben, aber wir können uns in diesem Fall einfach nicht vorstellen, wie die Muggel es geschafft haben soll, aus der Sache ohne Schaden heraus zu kommen".

„Mal was anderes, habt ihr eigentlich während der Ferien gehört, was das Ministerium gegen die Angriffe unternimmt? Bei den Dursleys war ich ja von der Nachrichtenwelt etwas abgeschnitten, seitdem die Posteulen nicht mehr so häufig nach Little Whinging fliegen. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie das kommt".

„Da kann ich dir leider nichts zu sagen. Vom Ministerium höre ich nur das, was Dad nach der Arbeit noch erzählt. Sieht so aus, als ob sie das Meiste vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim halten wollen. Im Tagespropheten erscheint zwar ab und an eine Vermisstenanzeige und auch besonders schwere Unglücke werden beschrieben, aber sie Verschweigen immer noch den Ernst der Lage. Kaum einer weiß, wie viele Leute jeden Tag verschwinden und wie viele auch nur noch Tod gefunden werden".

„Ich kann mich nicht des Eindrucks verwehren, dass der Orden die meiste Arbeit übernimmt, während das Ministerium mehr oder weniger zusieht, wie die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen. Der Orden versucht jeden Tag neue Zauberer vom Kampf gegen Voldemort zu überzeugen. Was macht das Ministerium? Haben die überhaupt einen Plan, wie man Voldemort besiegen kann?"

„Nein, den haben sie bestimmt nicht. Oder er ist so Top Secret, dass nicht einmal alle Ministerienmitarbeiter eingeweiht sind, was aber völliger Blödsinn ist. Das Ministerium hat in der Vergangenheit schon oft genug gezeigt, wie unfähig es in Krisenzeiten ist. Sie wollten mir ja nicht einmal vor zwei Jahren glauben schenken, dass Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Da musste ja erst ein Kampf direkt vor ihren Augen stattfinden, bevor sie es endlich hinnahmen".

„Es wollte ja auch keiner wahr haben, dass er wieder da war. Damit hätten sie ja ein Problem gehabt, dessen sie nicht Herr werden konnten. Sie sahen sich mit ihren schlimmsten Befürchtungen konfrontiert, und dafür brauchten sie den Beweis wohl direkt vor Augen".

„Oh ich glaube, wir sollten unser Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen. Deine Mutter schaut schon skeptisch aus der Küche. Wir sollten uns lieber mit den Tischen und Stühlen beeilen, damit nachher alles rechtzeitig fertig ist".

In der nächsten Stunde waren alle drei damit beschäftigt die lange Tafel für die Geburtstagsfeier am Abend herzurichten. Nachdem sie Tische und Stühle angeordnet hatten, halfen sie noch Mrs. Weasley die Tafel zu decken, bevor sie sich an das Dekorieren des Gartens machten. Als sie endlich fertig waren, bestaunten sie selber ihr Werk, zusammen mit den Zwillingen. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten, dass die Party endlich steigt. Für den Schluss hatten sie sich noch etwas ganz Besonderes für Harry ausgedacht.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, entzündete Hermine alle Lampions im Garten. Sie tauchten den Garten in ein angenehmes, dezentes warmes Licht. Zusätzlich zu den Lampions schwebten noch dutzende rote und weiße Kerzen durch die Luft. Alles sah sehr gemütlich aus und lud zu einer netten Feier unter Freunden ein. In den Bäumen hingen einzelne Bunte Girlanden und Luftballons. Der Weg vom Haus zur großen Tafel und zum Gartentor der Weasleys war mit altmodischen Fackeln, wie man sie aus alten Burgen kennt, gesäumt.

Langsam trudelten auch die ersten Gäste ein, allen voran Lupin und Tonks. Nach einem etwas holprigen Anfang waren die Beiden doch noch endlich zusammen gekommen. Man sah Lupin deutlich an, wie gut ihm diese kleine quirlige Hexe tat. Auch wenn sein Leben als Werwolf nach wie vor nicht einfach war, zumal er in diesen dunklen Zeiten sehr oft unterwegs war, so sah man doch, wie sich die Falten in seinem Gesicht geglättet hatten und auch die Augen glänzten wieder. Harry freute sich besonders für die Zwei. Lupin war ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen, nicht nur durch die Tatsache, dass er einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters war. Lupin und Tonks wünschten Harry alles erdenklich Gute zu seinem Geburtstag. Sie hatten auch ein Geschenk für ihn mitgebracht, das Harry von Tonks überreicht bekam. Schnell öffnete er es und zu seinem Erstaunen, war es ein Buch über die dunklen Künste, wie man sie für sich nutzen konnte und wie man sie abwehrte. Harry dankte Beiden von ganzem Herzen. Das Buch würde sich sicherlich noch als nützlich erweisen. Wie nützlich es sein würde, konnte sich Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vorstellen.

Bald nach Tonks und Lupin trafen auch die anderen Gästen ein, darunter Hagrid, Mad Eye und Luna, die nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter weg wohnte, und gratulierten Harry. Am Anfang war er gegen diese Geburtstagsparty gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm so einen großen Aufstand veranstalteten und es gab mit Sicherheit auch wichtigere Sachen, als seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Doch weder Mrs. Weasley noch Ron und Hermine hatten hier mit sich reden lassen. Sie bestanden darauf, dass diese Feier stattfand, egal mit welchen Argumenten er auch aufwartete. Schluss endlich musste er ihnen aber Recht geben. Anhand der fröhlichen und entspannten Gesichter seiner Freunde erkannte Harry, dass es gerade diese kleinen Ablenkungen waren, die zur Moralsteigerung beitrugen. Keiner konnte auf Dauer das ganze Elend ertragen, ohne zwischendurch, auch wenn es nur für einen Augenblick war, die düstere Welt hinter sich zu lassen. So wurde der Abend dann auch sehr ausgelassen. Mrs. Weasley tischte die leckersten Sachen auf, von Hähnchenschenkeln, über Roast Beef bis hin zur Pastete, war alles einfach nur köstlich. Zum krönenden Abschluss des Essens gab es eine überdimensionale dreistöckige Geburtstagstorte für Harry in den Farben der Gryffindors und dem Hauswappen auf der Spitze. Auf jedem einzelnen Stockwerk waren dutzende Kerze aufgestellt, die Harry alle auspusten sollte. Für jedes Stockwerk musste er einmal Luft holen, um die Kerzen auszupusten. Als es ihm gelungen war, applaudierten ihm alle begeistert zu. Sämtliche Freunde griffen noch einmal beherzt zu, bis auch der letzte von ihnen nichts mehr herunterbekam. Nach dem Essen waren alle etwas ruhiger geworden und unterhielten sich, mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, leise mit ihren Nachbarn. Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna waren satt und genossen die ruhige Atmosphäre mit einem kleinen Glas Feuerwhiskey.

Kaum einer nahm wahr, wie sich die Weasley Zwillinge langsam vom Tisch entfernten und auf einem nahe liegenden Hügel verschwanden. Erst als die ersten Raketen am Himmel explodierten schauten alle Gäste auf und waren überrascht. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit einem Feuerwerk gerechnet. Aber die Zwillinge wären nicht die Zwillinge, wenn sie sich nicht noch etwas ganz Spezielles ausgedacht hätten. Zum krönenden Abschluss projizierten sie mit ihrem Feuerwerk noch etliche Bilder aus Harrys Vergangenheit in Hogwarts an den Nachthimmel. Zu sehen war als erstes, wie Harry sein erstes Quidditchspiel für Gryffindor bestritt und seiner Mannschaft zum Sieg verhalf, als er den Schnatz spektakulär mit dem Mund aufgefangen hatte. An diese Erinnerung reihte sich das Gewinnen des Hauspokals im ersten Schuljahr. Sie alle jubelten, als die Slytherins den sicher geglaubten Pokal doch noch entrissen bekommen hatten. Als nächstes folgte ein Bild aus dem dritten Schuljahr. Man sah Lupin, wie er als Lehrer vor dem Schrank stand, in dem der Irrwicht eingesperrt war. Gerade war Neville an der Reihe den Irrwicht in seine Schranken zu weisen. Um es ihm leichter zu machen, hatte der Professor vorgeschlagen, sich den Irrwicht als etwas Lächerliches vorzustellen. Bei Neville trat das in der Form auf, dass er sich Professor Snape in den Sachen seiner Großmutter vorstellte. Die ganze Partygemeinde musste bei diesen Bilder lauthals anfangen zu lachen. Lupin, der sich noch sehr genau an diese Szene erinnern konnte, musste sich doch sehr zusammenreißen um nicht gleich unter dem Tisch zu liegen vor lachen. Dies war wohl eine der lustigsten Erinnerungen überhaupt, die die Weasley Zwillinge da vorbrachten. Die letzten Szenen zeigten, wie Harry im 5. Schuljahr zusammen mit Ron und Hermine die DA gegründet hatte, wie die Weasley Zwillinge vor Umbridge getürmt sind und ein riesiges Feuerwerk mitten in Hogwarts gezündet hatten. Die Zwillinge schossen noch ein paar weitere Raketen in den Himmel, die in sämtlichen Farben des Regenbogens leuchteten.

Als das Feuerwerk nach mehr als einer Stunde zu Ende war, applaudierten alle den Zwillingen zu ihrem großartigen Feuerwerk, vor allem Harry:

„Fred, George ihr seid wirklich phänomenal. Dieses Feuerwerk war das Beste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Vielen vielen Dank dafür. Aber eine Frage hab ich da noch an euch. Woher wusstet ihr von der Sache im dritten Schuljahr?"

„Danke für das Lob Harry. Freuen uns immer, wenn wir dich erheitern können, stimmt es nicht George?"

„Und wie Fred. Ach um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Ein paar deiner Freunde waren so liebenswürdig uns einiges an Material zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nicht das wir nicht selber genug in petto gehabt hätten, aber wir dachten, ihre Erinnerungen wären vielleicht auch ganz nett. Wobei die Erinnerung an Neville und Snape einfach nur großartig ist. Was hätten wir nicht gegeben um das Live mitzuerleben, aber so war es auch ganz nett".

„Richtig Bruderherz. Wobei ich mir jetzt immer Snape in diesem wunderschönen Outfit vorstellen muss. Da muss man glatt vorsichtig werden, dass man ihm nicht zu lange ins Gesicht schaut, sonst kringelt man sich nachher noch vor seinen Füßen".

„Du sagst es".

Man unterhielt sich noch eine Weile im Garten, bis dann auch schon die ersten Gäste aufbrachen. Gegen 3 Uhr waren auch Hermine, Ron und Harry im Bett. Hermine schlief während ihres Aufenthaltes im Fuchsbau bei Ginny mit im Zimmer, während es sich Harry bei Ron gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Die Party war doch ein absoluter Erfolg gewesen, findest du nicht auch Harry?"

„Das war wohl so ziemlich die beste Geburtstagsparty, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte. Und Fred und Georges Feuerwerk war das absolute Highlight des ganzen Abends gewesen. Ich finde die Idee super mit den projizierten Bildern an den Himmel. Da haben sie sich wirklich was Einfallen lassen. Ich bin noch immer beeindruckt".

„Die Beiden wissen einfach, wie sie sich selbst oder Sachen gut in Szene setzen können. Das war bei ihrem Abgang es Hogwarts nicht anders. Mittlerweile dürften Mum und Dad ihnen auch verziehen haben, dass sie die Schule nicht beendet haben, wo doch ihr Scherzartikelladen bombig läuft".

„Das freut mich wirklich für die Beiden. Es muss toll sein, einem Beruf auszuüben, wo man gleichzeitig so viel Spaß an der Arbeit hat".

„Du sagst es. Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, wie sehr Lupin sich verändert hat? Er ist viel glücklicher und ausgelassener als früher. Bei der Szene mit Snape konnte er fast gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Auch seine Gesichtszüge wirken viel entspannter".

„Das ist mir sofort bei der Begrüßung aufgefallen. Tonks scheint ihm sehr gut zu tun. Und auch sie blüht endlich wieder auf. Im 6. Schuljahr war es ja kaum mit anzusehen, wie sie sich zurückgezogen hatte".

„Ich würde es toll finden, wenn Lupin wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Er war immer noch der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Snape kann uns eh nicht leiden und das Fach macht auch keinen Spaß, wenn man immer nur die Theorie büffeln muss. Dabei wäre es doch viel einfacher mit Praxisbeispielen".

„Da gebe ich dir Recht Ron. Aber da Slughorn wohl an der Schule bleibt und weiterhin Zaubertränke unterrichten wird, werden wir wohl weiter mit Snape vorlieb nehmen müssen, auch wenn mir das überhaupt nicht gefällt".

„Mir genau so wenig. Ich denke immer noch, dass Dumbledore nicht ganz bei Trost war, als er ihm den Posten überlassen hat. Wer bitteschön erfüllt einem Todesser nach Jahren den Wunsch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, wo noch nicht einmal sicher ist, dass er überhaupt auf unserer Seite steht".

„Du weist, Dumbeldore vertraut ihm. Da kann man nichts gegen machen. Wir können nur unser Bestes geben. Eine positive Sache hat es aber auch, dass Snape jetzt nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichtet".

„Was sollte das bitteschön sein Harry? Ich kann dem nichts Positives abgewinnen".

„Betrachte es doch mal von der Seite. Wenn Snape immer noch Zaubertränke unterrichten würde, wären wir in der Sechsten nie zu Zaubertränke zugelassen worden und hätte unsere Ausbildung zu Auroren gleich vergessen können".

„Hm, von der Seite habe ich das noch gar nicht so genau betrachtet. Aber Recht hast du".

Harry fing herzhaft an zu gähnen und er merkte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit zu überrumpeln drohte.

„Lass uns lieber schlafen Ron, wenn du keine Selbstgespräche führen möchtest. Ich bin hundemüde. Gute Nacht".

„ Nacht Harry."

Und damit schliefen die beiden Jungen ein.

Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr den ein oder anderen konstruktiven Kommentar hinterlassen könnte, damit ich weiß, wie euch die Story gefällt und was man eventuell noch verbessern könnte, und wo ihr logische Fehler entdeckt

Lg Su


	2. Eine neue Herausforderung

Die letzten Tage im Fuchsbau vergingen wie im Fluge. Leider viel zu schnell hieß es Abschied nehmen von den Freunden und Verbündeten. Harry, Ron und Hermine wurden zusammen mit Ginny und Luna, von zahlreichen Ordensmitgliedern begleitet, zum Bahnhof King's Cross gebracht. Am Bahnhof angekommen wurden sie unter zahlreichen Tränen von Mrs. Weasley und den Anderen verabschiedet. Allen standen die Sorgen um die Kinder ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der erste Pfiff ertönte und sie mussten sich beeilen in den Zug einzusteigen. Keiner hatte auf die Zeit geachtet. Viel zu ungewiss war die Zukunft, die ihnen allen bevorstand.

Die Fünf suchten sich ein Abteil ganz am Ende des Zuges, verstauten ihr Gepäck, unter einigem Aufstöhnen, in der Gepäckablage über ihnen und verabschiedeten sich noch einmal aus dem Fenster heraus winkend von den Anderen. Der letzte Pfiff ertönte und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mrs. Weasley hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Tuch unter ihrem Umhang hervorgeholt und winkte ihnen damit zum Abschied zu. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, wie schwer ihr der Abschied diesmal viel.

Auch im Abteil machte sich eine etwas gedrückte Stimmung breit. Alle hofften, dass sie beim nächsten Besuch zur Hause immer noch alle wohl behalten vorhanden. Leise klopfte es an der Abteiltür und alle blickten auf. Dort stand Neville und grinste sie an.

„Hey ist bei euch im Abteil noch ein Platz frei?"

„Klar, komm rein", ermunterte ihn Ginny.

„Danke".

Nachdem Ron und Harry ihm beim Verstauen seines Gepäckes geholfen hatten, machten es sich alle wieder bequem.

„Ach, alles Gute noch nachträglich zum Geburtstag Harry. Wie waren denn die Ferien?"

„Oh danke Neville. Die Ferien waren ganz gut".

„Die meiste Zeit haben wir bei Ron und Ginny im Fuchsbau verbracht", antwortete Hermine etwas ausführlicher. „Während wir da waren, gab es etliche Treffen des Ordens im Haus. Leider durften wir den Treffen nicht beiwohnen und konnten so leider auch nicht sehr viel Neues erfahren. Auch die Langziehohren von Fred und George halfen uns da nicht weiter, da Mrs. Weasley meistens einen Zauber über die Tür legte, so dass sie nicht funktionierten und immer wieder abprallten. Wir wissen nur, dass Voldemort weiter Anhänger um sich scharrt und natürlich die täglichen Angriffe auf die Muggel. Das scheint ja gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen". Kurze Zeit lang war es still im ganzen Abteil. Dann meldete sich Neville wieder zu Wort.

„Naja zumindest habt ihr ein bisschen was mitbekommen. Ich musste mir die ganze Zeit von meiner Oma anhören, wie schlecht doch das Ministerium mit dieser Situation umgeht und wie unfähig doch alle sind. Sie kann, wie ich übrigens auch, einfach nicht verstehen, wie man sich einfach so still verhalten kann, wo doch jeden Tag immer wieder Menschen einfach so verschwinden oder Tod aufgefunden werden. Das ist doch nicht normal. Eigentlich müssten sie doch überall auf die Gefahren aufmerksam machen".

„Genau das Gleiche können wir auch nur immer wieder sagen. Es ist unbegreiflich. Ich meine, irgendetwas müssen sie doch mal unternehmen. Man kann doch nicht nur dasitzen und so tun, als ob der dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten einfach nicht existiert" ereiferte sich Ron. „Er scharrt jeden Tag neue Anhänger um sich, seine Armee wird immer größer und stärker und das Ministerium dreht Däumchen anstatt sich selber um Verbündete zu kümmern".

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen Ron. Vielleicht baut ja das Ministerium seine ganz eigene Armee auf, ohne das es jemand erfahren soll".

„Ich hab da wenig Glauben dran Luna. Es sieht eher so aus, als ob sie nicht wüssten, was sie tun soll. Die Einzigen, die versuchen Leute auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, sind die Mitglieder des Ordens. Nur leider ist das ziemlich schwierig. Die Leute haben Angst davor, sich öffentlich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Sie befürchten, dass er sie oder ihre Angehörigen findet. Was leider auch nicht ganz unbegründet ist. Aber wenn der Orden etwas mehr Unterstützung vom Ministerium bekommen würde, wäre die Arbeit wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so schwierig. Mehr Menschen würden den Mut finden, sich der Guten Seite anzuschließen. Dumbledore, dessen Ruf das Ministerium ganz schön angekratzt hat, kann auch keine neuen Leute aus dem Hut zaubern. Wie sollen die Leute ihm bedingungslos vertrauen, wo er vom Ministerium damals öffentlich als senil hingestellt wurde, als er verbreitete, dass Voldemort wieder da sei".

„Du hast Recht Hermine. Aber lasst uns bitte mal das Thema wechseln. Ich glaube, wir alle haben in letzter Zeit genug über dieses Thema diskutiert" wendete Ginny ein.

„Wie war eigentlich deine Geburtstagsparty Harry?" wollte Neville wissen.

„Die war super gewesen. Fred und George haben ein riesiges Feuerwerk gezündet. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie sie das angestellt haben, aber die Feuerwerkskörper zeichneten zahlreiche schöne und alte Erinnerungen von Hogwarts an den Nachthimmel. So etwas Spektakuläres habe ich noch nie gesehen. Vor allem bei Snape's Anblick, in den Sachen deiner Großmutter, konnte sich keiner mehr auf dem Stuhl halten. Alleine die Mühe, die sie sich damit gemacht haben. Aber irgendeine Riesenüberraschung war von den Beiden auch zu erwarten. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sie so schön sein würde. Lupin und Tonks waren auch da, genauso wie Mad Eye, Hagrid und Shacklebolt. Für einen Abend konnte sie alle die düsteren Zeiten hinter sich lassen. Ich glaube so entspannt, wie an diesem Abend, habe ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen".

„Wow, da kann man wirklich glatt neidisch werden. Da wäre ich wirklich gerne mit dabei gewesen, aber meine Oma wollte mich leider nicht aus den Augen lassen". Neville schaute etwas deprimiert zu Boden, als er daran dachte, wie viel Spaß die Anderen wohl an diesem Abend gehabt hatten.

„Nicht traurig sein Neville", versuchte ihn Ginny etwas aufzumuntern. „Das wird bestimmt nicht das letzte Fest gewesen sein. Und wenn Voldemort erst einmal besiegt ist, dann wird es noch viel größere Feste, als bei uns zu Hause, geben. Und ganz ehrlich, wer weiß denn schon, was Dumbledore sich für dieses Schuljahr ausgedacht hat. Du weißt ja, dass er gerade in dieser Zeit die Häuser näher zusammen bringen will. Wer kann schon erahnen, wie er sich das genau vorstellt. Dabei schadet es bestimmt auch nicht, wenn die Moral der Schüler etwas angehoben wird".

Dankbar lächelte Neville sie bei diesem Worten an. An seinem Gesicht konnte man ablesen, dass es ihm schon wieder etwas besser ging.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde jäh von dem Süßigkeitenwagen unterbrochen, der an ihrem Abteil vorbei kam und an dem sich alle gut bedienten. Keiner wollte die Unterhaltung weiterführen, so dass sich Schweigen im Abteil breit machte.

Harry schaute in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Er dachte darüber nach, was ihnen dieses Schuljahr alles bevorstehen würde. Was hatte sich Dumbeldore wohl an Überraschungen für die Schüler ausgedacht? Hatten die Geschehnisse irgendeine Auswirkung auf den Alltag von Hogwarts? Was würde ihnen dieses Jahr wohl beigebracht werden? Wie sollten sie sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten? War es in Hogwarts nach wie vor immer noch so sicher? Fragen über Fragen strömten durch seinen Kopf. Passend zu dem gedrücktem Schweigen im Abteil regnete es draußen unaufhörlich in Strömen. Luna war in ihrem Quibbler vertieft, während Ron, Ginny und Neville anfingen eine Runde Exploding Snape zu spielen. Hermine las in einem ihrer zahlreichen Bücher für das letzte Schuljahr. So verging langsam die Zeit bis Ron und Hermine zu ihrer Kontrollrunde aufbrechen mussten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Anderen und gingen langsam den Gang herunter.

„Gleich im Anschluss an unseren Rundgang müssen wir uns im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler einfinden. Professor Astoria gibt uns Einweisungen für das neue Schuljahr und ich glaube, dass sie auch die Schulsprecher bestimmen wird. ".

„Was meinst du Hermine, werden Parkinson und Malfoy wieder die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin sein? Ich hoffe und glaube, dass du wohl eine der Schulsprecher werden wirst. Keiner in der Schule ist so intelligent und obendrein auch noch freundlich zu den Schülern. Würde mich wundern, wenn Dumbeldore das nicht anerkennt"

„Danke Ron. Das ist wahnsinnig nett von dir. Insgeheim wäre ich sehr gerne Schulsprecherin. Was Malfoy und Parkinson betrifft, ich würde mir wünschen, dass sie es nicht wären. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren haben sie den anderen Schülern das Leben nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Sie sollen die Schüler ja nur bestrafen, wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Aber die Beiden haben jeden zur Ordnung gebracht, der sie auch nur schief angeschaut hat. Sie haben ihr Amt einfach nur missbraucht. Allerdings kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, wer an ihre Stelle treten sollte", antwortete Hermine etwas deprimiert.

„Hm… also Crabbe oder Goyle mit Sicherheit nicht". Daraufhin mussten beide losprusten. „Nein jetzt mal im ernst. Vielleicht Zabini?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du gerade auf ihn kommst, aber eine Überlegung wäre er schon wert. Er macht nicht so einen überheblichen Eindruck wie Malfoy und ist vergleichsweise schon nett zu den Schülern. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass er sein Amt ausnutzen würde um Anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Alte Runen belegt er auch und da hat er bis jetzt einen ziemlich ruhigen und intelligenten Eindruck gemacht. Warum ihn Dumbledore nicht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt hat, ist schon ein wenig seltsam. Naja wie auch immer. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das Glück haben werden, auf Malfoy und Parkinson verzichten zu können".

„Nein, definitiv nicht. Ich seh Malfoy schon im Abteil sitzen".

Kaum hatten sie das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler komplett erreicht, konnte Hermine auch schon das weißblonde Haar von Malfoy sehen. Gott wie sie diesen Typen hasste. Alleine wie er dort schon wieder angeberisch saß und sich für Gott weiß was Besseres hielt. Allerdings konnte sie Parkinson nirgends entdecken. Komisch, sie konnte doch sonst nie von Malfoy weichen. Ganz bei der Sache schien der aber auch nicht zu sein, irgendwie blasser als sonst. Ihr Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, als sie und Ron das Abteil betraten. Innerlich hatte sich Hermine schon eine Erwiderung auf die Zunge gelegt, egal was da wieder von Seiten Malfoys kommen würde. Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte er nichts zu sagen. Nicht einmal aufschauen wollte er. Zusammen mit Ron steuerte sie zielstrebig auf die Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw zu und setze sich gespannt nieder.

Ein paar Minuten mussten sich die Schüler gedulden, bevor die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal aufgeschoben wurde und Professor Astoria in ihrem langen blauen Umhang eintrat.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen und ich freue mich Sie alle gesund und munter wiederzusehen. Wie sie sicher schon bemerkt haben, ist Miss Parkinson nicht anwesend. Ihr Amt wird durch Professor Dumbledore in den nächsten Tagen neu besetzt werden, da Miss Parkinson nicht die Absicht besitzt, dieses Schuljahr noch einmal zurück zu kehren".

„Wieso kommt sie denn nicht wieder? Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen?", fragte Cho, Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw.

„Nein ihr geht es bestens. Ihre Eltern fanden es nur sehr viel sinnvoller, wenn sie die Schule verlässt und stattdessen zu Hause Privatunterricht erhält. Mehr müssen Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. Wie Ihnen sicherlich allen bekannt ist, werden aus dem 7. Jahrgang der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin gewählt. Direktor Dumbledore hat dafür Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger bestimmt, die dieses Amt mit Würde vertreten werden. Auf Sie warten zahlreiche neue Aufgaben, die Sie nur zusammen erfüllen können. Sie werden weiterhin die Privilegien haben sich in den Räumlichkeiten der Vertrauensschüler aufzuhalten und auch ihre Patrouillen bleiben weiterhin bestehen. Genaueres werden Sie aber noch während des Schuljahres erfahren. Mehr habe ich Ihnen im Moment auch nicht weiter mitzuteilen. Wir sehen uns auf Hogwarts wieder. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Zugfahrt".

Und damit verließ Professor Astoria das Abteil. Lautes Gemurmel brach im Abteil aus. Erste Spekulationen über Pansy Parkinson wurden angestellt. Ist sie zu den Todessern übergewandert? Wurde sie in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen? Oder meinten Ihre Eltern wirklich, dass sie zu Hause besser unterrichtet werden könnte.

Vom letzteren war Hermine nicht sehr überzeugt. Es war doch klar, dass es nirgendwo bessere Lernmöglichkeiten als in Hogwarts gab. Hauslehrer konnten bei weitem nicht mit den Möglichkeiten der hiesigen Lehrerschaft mithalten. Das konnte also nicht der Grund für ihr Verschwinden sein. Da musste definitiv noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Nur was, das war die entscheidende Frage. Es war doch eher wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Schon komisch, dass Malfoy immer noch hier war. Seine Familie gehörte seit Jahren zu den engsten Verbündeten von Voldemort und er schien dieses Schuljahr ganz normal am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Oh Gott und mit ihm sollte sie das Amt der Schulsprecher übernehmen. Was hatte sich Dumbeldore dabei bloß gedacht? Sie freute sich natürlich über das Vertrauen, was Dumbeldore ihr entgegenbrachte und insgeheim hatte sie sich auch gewünscht, beinahe sogar schon erwartet, zur Schulsprecherin ernannt zu werden. Das zeugte von sehr großem Vertrauen. Aber wie konnte er das bloß diesem schleimigen Slytherin entgegen bringen. Da wurde doch der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, die hundert Mal besser gewesen wären, als dieses Frettchen. Irgendwie musste sie sich wohl mit diesem Gedanken arrangieren. Es bringt ja doch nichts sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass irgendwas Produktives bei dieser Zusammenarbeit herauskam. Schlimmer, als das sie die ganze Arbeit alleine machen musste, konnte es ja nicht werden. Und da sie sowieso eigentlich alles lieber alleine machte, was auch nur irgendwie mit der Schule zusammen hing. Sie würde es diesem eingebildeten Slytherin schon zeigen.

Bei ihrer ganzen Grübelei bemerkte Hermine nicht, dass alle anderen Vertrauensschüler das Abteil schon längst verlassen hatten. Nur Ron stand noch neben ihr und versuchte irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern. Schließlich packte er sie etwas doller am Arm, so dass sie endlich wieder zu sich kam.

„Erde an Hermine, Erde an Hermine. Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Alle Anderen sind schon lange weg. Wir müssen auch langsam mal wieder zu den Anderen zurück. Die wollen bestimmt auch noch wissen, was Professor Astoria von uns wollte".

„Tut mir leid Ron. Ich war wohl ganz schön tief in Gedanken versunken". Beide machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Abteil.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen Hermine. Ich habe bestimmt 10 Minuten versucht dich anzusprechen, aber nichts hat geholfen. Langsam wusste ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen".

„Das wollte ich wirklich nicht".

„Schon gut. Über was hast du eigentlich so intensiv gegrübelt? Findest du nicht auch, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr ganz bei Trost war, als er Malfoy zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat?"

„Ich versteh es auch nicht Ron. Das war eine Sache, worüber ich nachdachte. Malfoy ist weder besonders zuverlässig, noch sonst irgendwie geeignet um in einen solchen Posten erhoben zu werden. Die ganze Arbeit wird, nach seinem Willen, bestimmt an mir hängen bleiben, aber das kann er sich abschminken. Ich könnte platzen vor Wut. Ich hab mich so sehr gefreut, dieses Amt zu bekommen und dann stellt er mir ausgerechnet Malfoy zur Seite. Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Was um Himmels Willen habe ich verbrochen um mit ihm zusammen arbeiten zu müssen? Das ist so unfair!"

„Noch dazu wo sein Vater ein bekannter Todesser ist. Wie kann er so jemanden auch nur in die engere Auswahl nehmen? Ich könnte wetten, er ist selber schon zu einen von denen geworden. Immer so schön stolz auf sein Blut und die reine Herkunft, immer andere Leute schikanieren… Oh wie ich ihn hasse. Und du musst auch noch mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Du tust mir so unendlich Leid Hermine. Wenn er dir irgendwie zu Nahe kommen sollte oder dich in irgendeiner Weise auch nur schräg von der Seite anmacht, dann sagst du das mir sofort und ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen".

„Ron! Das ist wirklich sehr lieb und nett von dir, aber ich komme ganz gut alleine klar, falls er irgendwas planen oder anstellen sollte. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an das dritte Schuljahr, oder? Seitdem sind doch seine Beleidigungen etwas abgeflaut, sobald man ihm zu nahe kommt. Außerdem hab ich eher das Gefühl, dass ihn das alles in keinster Weise interessiert".

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Hast du irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits auf die Nachricht festgestellt?"

„Was genau meinst du Mine?"

„Hast du das wirklich nicht mitbekommen Ron?"

„Was mitbekommen?"

„Du bist doch wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Zum Ersten, als wir in das Abteil gekommen sind, hat Malfoy nicht einmal registriert, dass wir herein gekommen sind, und das ist schon merkwürdig. Das er uns aber noch nicht einmal beleidigt, wo er doch sonst jede Gelegenheit nutzt, ist mehr als merkwürdig. Zum Zweiten, erinnerst du dich, dass er irgendeine Reaktion gezeigt hat, als uns erzählt wurde, dass Pansy nicht mehr zur Schule kommt, sondern lieber Privatunterricht oder was auch immer hat?"

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass das Letztere auch daher kommen könnte, dass er genau weiß, warum diese Parkinson nicht mehr zur Schule kommt? Warum sollte er großartig überrascht sein?".

„Ich glaube da nicht so recht dran. Selbst dann hätte er irgendeine Reaktion gezeigt und sei es nur sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zur Schau zu stellen. Irgendwas ist da faul. Die auffälligste Rektion war ja wohl die, als er erfahren hat, dass er Schulsprecher wird und zwar mit mir zusammen".

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz Mine. Er hat doch überhaupt nicht reagiert".

Sie blickte genervt und ungeduldig zur Decke.

„Sag mal Ron, merkst du was? Das ist es doch gerade! Er hat keine verdammte Reaktion gezeigt. Er hätte ausrasten müssen. Für ihn müsste es das Schlimmste auf Erden sein mit mir zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Er hätte mir verhasste Blicke zuwerfen müssen. Er hätte alles tun müssen, um dieses Amt wieder aberlegt zu bekommen. Er hätte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren müssen. Seit wann arbeitet denn bitteschön ein reiches Reinblut mit einem armseligen Schlammblut zusammen? Das ist doch nicht normal".

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es in der Tat auf. Meinst du, er plant etwas? War er deswegen so ruhig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber vorzustellen wäre es".

„Wie gesagt, wenn er dir irgendetwas antun sollte, ich schwöre bei Merlins Bart, das wird er nicht überleben".

„Ron jetzt übertreib es nicht. Erstes kann ich, wie ich dir schon sagte, sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Und zweitens, begib dich ja noch auf Malfoys Niveau herunter. Das hast du nun so gar nicht nötig."

Endlich waren sie am letzten Abteil angekommen. Ron konnte es nicht erwarten ihnen von den mehr oder weniger großartigen Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

„Hermine wurde zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Ist das nicht toll?" strahlte Ron über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hey, Glückwunsch Hermine", schallte es von allen Seiten auf sie ein.

„Danke" mit hochrotem Kopf, aber einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Platz und studierte ihr Buch weiter. So richtig nach erzählen, war ihr im Moment nicht zur Mute, also versuchte sie sich mit dem Buch abzulenken.

Währenddessen schilderte Ron, was weiterhin im Vertrauensschülerabteil geschah. Alle waren sich darin überein, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit Malfoy stimmte. Er führte etwas im Schilde und es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass Hermine auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden sollte, wenn sie schon mit diesem Frettchen zusammen arbeiten musste. Keiner konnte sich vorstellen, wie diese Zusammenarbeit überhaupt klappen sollte, ohne das sich Beide gegenseitig verhexten. Es war nur zu wünschen, dass sich die Zeit der Zusammenarbeit in Grenzen hielt. Doch noch konnte keiner ahnen, was Dumbledore alles für dieses Jahr geplant hatte.


	3. Hogwarts

Beim Erreichen des Zuges in Hogsmeade, hatte sich das Wetter keineswegs gebessert. Der Wind peitschte stärker denn je um den Zug, der Regen fegte fast waagerecht von oben. Es schien, als ob Hagrid aus meilenweiter Entfernung die Erstklässler zu sich rufen würde. Seine Stimme wurde immer wieder vom ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlägen unterbrochen. Bei diesem Unwetter war es nicht möglich, die Erstklässler per Boot über den großen See zum Schloss zu bringen. So standen mehr Kutschen als sonst vor dem Bahnhof.

Als Harry und Ron versuchten die Tür des Zugwaggons zu öffnen, wurde diese ihnen fast aus der Hand gerissen. Der erste Schwall Regen kam ihnen hier schon entgegen. Leise fluchend über dieses Unwetter, schnappten sie sich mit Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville schnell eine der größeren Kutschen um zum Schloss zu gelangen. Sie konnten jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie dabei fast bis auf die Knochen nass wurden. Hermines Haare hingen wie ein dicker Wischmob an ihrem Kopf hinunter. Mit Hilfe eines Trocknungszaubers, den Ginny schnell über sie alle sprach, waren sie im nu wieder trocken. Nur Hermines Haare hatten mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

Genervt stöhnte sie auf: „ Warum um Himmels Willen wurde ich mit diesen schrecklichen Haaren verflucht? Jedes Mal sehe ich aus, als ob ich in eine Steckdose gefasst hätte oder Vögel sich darin einnisten würden".

Harry und Ron konnten nicht anders als laut aufzulachen.

„Ach ihr Beiden findet das auch noch witzig, oder was? Ihr seid ja nicht mit solchen Haaren bestraft worden, wie ich", erwiderte Hermine bissig.

„Hey, beruhig dich. Das war nicht böse gemeint. Außerdem bist du nicht die Einzige, deren Haare etwas aus dem Ruder fallen. Egal wie oft ich meine kämme, jedes Mal sehen sie noch strubbeliger aus, als vorher. Und Rons Haarfarbe erinnert immer an eine Karotte", versuchte Harry sie wieder etwas zu besänftigen.

„Sag mal Harry, was hast du eigentlich gegen meine Haarfarbe", fing jetzt auch noch Ron an.

„Nichts", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr. „Ich wollte lediglich versuchen Hermines Laune wegen ihrer Haare zu heben, also Spiel gefälligst mit und veranstalte nicht auch noch einen Zirkus um deine Haare".

„Sag das doch gleich man".

Auf Rons leise Erwiderung, konnte Harry nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte man nur so dermaßen auf der langen Leitung stehen, wie er?

Aber Harrys Plan schien gefruchtet zu haben. Hermine blickte nicht mehr ganz so miesepetrig daher.

„Hey Mine, ich hab in einer Zeitschrift über die Ferien einen Zauberspruch gefunden, mit dem wir auch deine Haare gebändigt kriegen sollten, ohne das es jedes Mal Stunden dauern sollte", fiel Ginny in das Unternehmen, Hermines Laune zu heben, mit ein.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht ein Schuss in den Ofen wird? Also ich habe da so meine Zweifel".

„Ach nu komm schon, Mine. Lass es mich erstmal ausprobieren, danach kannst du immer noch meckern und Trübsal blasen, wenn es dir damit besser geht".

„Witzig Ginny, wirklich witzig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings unter die Komiker gegangen bist". Und schon ging es wieder abwärts mit ihrer Laune. Doch Ginny lies sich davon nicht beirren. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes murmelte sie eine kleine Formel vor sich hin und deutete dann ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Haare. Diese begannen sich etwas zu glätten und fielen Hermine in sanften Wellen über die Schultern.

„Hah, ich habs dir doch gesagt. Kein Problem mehr mit deinen Haaren und kein Grund mehr aus dem Nichts schlechte Laune zu verbreiten", lächelte Ginny triumphierend auf.

„Hermine deine Haare sehen wirklich toll aus. Den Spruch von Ginny solltest du dir merken", stimmte auch Luna mit ein.

„Sehen sie denn wirklich soviel anders aus sonst?", zweifelte Hermine.

„Machst du Witze. Die sind nicht wieder zu erkennen", Ginny kramte in ihrer kleinen Tasche rum und zog letztendlich einen kleinen Spiegel hervor. „Hier, überzeug dich selbst".

Skeptisch nahm Hermine ihr den Spiegel aus der Hand.

Als sie sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete, traute sie ihren eigenen Augen nicht. Das konnten unmöglich ihre Haare sein. Ihre Haare glänzten niemals und fielen auch nicht in sanften Wellen. Sprachlos schaute sie ihre beste Freundin an. „Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das gemacht?"

„Mit ein bisschen Zauberei", grinste Ginny sie nur an.

Sie wurden abrupt in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen, als die Kutsche mit einem Ruck vor dem Schlossportal zum stehen kam.

Sie beeilten sich ins Schloss zu kommen um nicht gleich wieder vollkommen durchnässt zu werden. Sobald sie in die Große Halle kamen, wurden sie von einer angenehmen Wärme eingehüllt. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Luna, die zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber ging und suchten sich selber Plätze am Tisch der Gryffindors und warteten auf den Rest der Schülerschaft. Hermines Blick blieb jedoch nicht lange bei der Eingangshalle. Sie sah sich in der Großen Halle um, bis ihre Augen am Lehrertisch hingen blieben. Die meisten Professoren waren schon anwesend, nur Dumbledore und McGonagall fehlten noch. Als sie ihren Blick weiter links die Lehrertafel hinunter gleiten ließ, blieb sie an einem neuen Gesicht hängen.

„Hey, Ginny. Wie es scheint, haben wir dieses Jahr wieder einen neuen Professor". Hermine deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung zu dem ihr unbekannten Professor.

Ginny drehte sich in dir vorgegebene Richtung und erblickte wenig später ebenfalls den neuen Professor.

„Wow, sieht der gut aus".

„Ginny, also wirklich".

„Was denn Mine? Dagegen kannst du doch nun wirklich nichts sagen. Auch wenn die Narbe nicht wirklich zu ihm passt".

„Na ich weiß nicht so recht. Ein bisschen ähnelt er ja Snape vom äußeren".

„Was wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na die rabenschwarze Haare zum Beispiel Ginny, seine dunkle Klamotten, das ernste Gesicht…."

„Zumindest macht er einen sympathischeren Eindruck als Snape. Aber mich würde wirklich interessieren, woher er diese lange Narbe hat, die sich halb durch sein Gesicht zieht".

Just in diesem Augenblick drehte sich der neue Professor in ihre Richtung, als ob er wüsste, dass über ihn geredet wird.

Ginny und Hermine wandten den Blick schnell wieder von ihm ab und taten so, als würde sie sich mit Ron und Harry unterhalten, die von dem Gespräch der beiden Mädels nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Als sich Hermine und Ginny wieder trauten zum Lehrertisch zu blicken, hatte sich Snape dem neuen Professor zugewandt und ihn in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt. Professor Slughorn, der im letzten Jahr noch neben Snape gesessen hatte, war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Gerade wollte Hermine sich darüber mit Ginny unterhalten, als Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall die Halle betraten. Augenblicklich wurden alle Gespräche eingestellt. Auch Harry und Ron hatten ihren Blick jetzt nach vorne gerichtet.

Professor Dumbeldore wandte sich sogleich an die Schüler.

„Auch dieses Schuljahr gibt es wieder viele Änderungen und Regeln, die zu befolgen sind. Das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes ist wie immer allen Schülern strengstens verboten". Dem goldenen Trio entging nicht, wie sie dabei von ihm gemustert wurden. „Eine Liste der Dinge, die in der Schule nicht erwünscht sind, finden sie wie jedes Jahr an der Hausmeistertür von Mr. Filch. Des Weiteren muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Professor Slughorn dieses Jahr Zaubertränke nicht wieder unterrichten wird. Im Moment weiß keiner, wo er sich aufhält. Aus diesem Anlass wird Professor Snape dieses Jahr wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten".

In der großen Halle brach auf diese Neuigkeit mächtiges Stimmengemurmel aus. Auch das goldene Trio und Ginny konnten nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Was ist nur mit Slughorn geschehen? Meint ihr, die Todesser haben ihn doch noch gefunden und er kann deshalb dieses Jahr nicht unterrichten?" fragte Ron als Erster in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung Ron. Aber ich nehme an, Dumbledore würde schon sagen, wenn er genaueres über den Verbleib von Slughorn wüsste. Sicherlich plaudert er nicht jedes Detail aus, aber etwas wichtiges Verschweigen würde er uns auch nicht. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sich gut versteckt hält", meinte Harry dazu.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Es bringt nichts vage Vermutungen anzustellen, wenn wir nicht einen Anhaltspunkt haben. Was mich aber viel mehr interessiert Leute, warum unterrichtet Snape auf einmal wieder Zaubertränke, nachdem Dumbledore ihm letztes Jahr schon seinen Wunschposten überlassen hat? Das leuchtet mir noch nicht so ganz ein. Und Snape scheint das auch nicht groß zu kratzen".

„Jetzt wo du es sagst Mine. Er sieht ganz gelassen dabei aus. Für seine Verhältnisse könnte man schon fast auf die Idee kommen, dass er freundlich drein schaut, der alte Miesepeter", mischte Ginny sich mit in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Und wer wird dann der neue Prof. für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden?"

„Ach Ron, du stehst ja mal wieder auf einer sehr langen Leitung. Bleibt doch nur noch ein Lehrer übrig, von dem wir noch nicht wissen, was er unterricht".

„Wir haben einen neuen Lehrer, Mine?"

„Oh Ron, du kriegst auch gar nichts mit. Ist dir schon mal der neue Prof. aufgefallen, der da rein zufällig neben Snape sitzt?".

Doch bevor Ron auch noch etwas erwidern konnte, erhob Professor Dumbledore seine Stimme über das Gemurmel in der großen Halle.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe. Sich mutmaßen viele von ihnen, wer nun der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Nun möchte ich ihnen einen Neuzugang in unserem Kollegium vorstellen. Mr. Black, erheben sie sich bitte". Alle Augen in der großen Halle richteten sich auf den jungen Mann, der sich neben Professor Snape erhoben hat. „Mr. Black ist ihr neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seinen Job sehr gut erfüllen wird.

Des Weiteren habe ich bekannt zu geben, dass Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger dieses Jahr die Ämter der Schulsprecher übernehmen werden. Ich werde im Laufe des Schuljahres mehrmals auf sie zukommen, um ihnen ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben mitzuteilen. Ach und Mr. Malfoy kommen sie nach dem Essen bitte zu mir ins Büro. Miss Granger ich werde später eine Eule nach ihnen schicken, damit sie sich zusammen ihre neuen Gemächer anschauen können. Ich wünschen ihnen einen guten Appetit."

Kaum das Dumbledore seine Ansprache beendet hatte, ging das Gemurmel in der großen Halle wieder von vorne los. Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 war natürlich die Wahl der Schulsprecher. Ausgerechnet die größten Feinde in Hogwarts sollten auf einmal zusammen arbeiten und vor allem zusammen wohnen. Wie sollte das nur gut gehen? Von vorne herein stand für die meisten fest, dass es wohl nicht lange dauern würde, bis die beiden Streithähne im Krankenflügel landen würden. Die Zwei hatten sich schließlich seit dem ersten Schuljahr gehasst wie die Pest. Keiner konnte verstehen, wie Dumbledore so etwas tun konnte. Alle schauten mitleidig zu Hermine herüber. Kaum einer beachtete Malfoy. Auch von ihren Freunden bekam sie aufmunternde Worte zugesprochen. Kurz warf Hermine einen Blick zu Malfoy hinüber. Erst als sie sich schon wieder abwandte, fiel ihr auf, dass Malfoy ganz alleine an einer Seite des Tisches saß. Ihr Kopf schnellte ruckartig wieder zum Slytherintisch zurück. Wieso saß Malfoy ganz alleine am Tisch? Wo sind denn auf einmal seine beiden großen Gorillas hin? Meine Güte, dieses Jahr schien aber auch gar nichts normal sein. Ein Malfoy saß nicht alleine am Tisch und schaute die ganze Zeit auf seinen Teller. Na da konnte ja noch ein interessantes Schuljahr werden. Doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, wurde sie von Ginny an der Schulter geschüttelt.

„Hey Mine, wo starrst du denn die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren hin? Gibt's da irgendwas Interessantes zu sehen, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?", holte Ginny sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Worum geht es?".

„Mensch du musst ja mit deinen Gedanken ziemlich weit weg gewesen sein. Wir unterhalten uns schon eine kleine Ewigkeit über den neuen Prof.".

„Oh Sorry, da war ich wirklich woanders".

„Schau dir nur mal unseren ganzen Mädels hier an. Die können ja die Blicke gar nicht mehr von ihm nehmen. Klar, er sieht ziemlich heiß aus. Und er dürfte wohl mit Abstand der jüngste Lehrer sein, den Hogwarts zu bieten hat".

„Ach Ginny, du nun wieder".

„Was? Man wird doch wohl noch einen Lehrer gut finden können".

„Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal wie er unterrichtet. Wie kannst du da schon anfangen von ihm zu schwärmen?"

„Ach Mine, du bist aber auch wirklich langweilig. Da hat Hogwarts endlich mal einen heißen Lehrer und du weißt das nicht einmal zu schätzen".

„Gin, wir sind hier zum lernen da und nicht um irgendwelchen Lehrern schöne Augen zu machen".

„Ach du bist aber auch zu langweilig".

„Hey Mädels, wenn ihr fertig seid, darüber zu sinnieren, ob unser neuer Prof. heiß ist oder nicht, könntet ihr euch vielleicht an unserer Unterhaltung beteiligen. Wir finden es verwunderlicher, dass sein Name Black ist".

„Stimmt Ron, jetzt wo du es sagst" viel Hermine mit ein. „Sag mal Harry, hat Sirius irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass er vielleicht noch einen anderen Verwandten hat, der nicht sehr viel älter ist, als wir? Ich meine Prof. Black kann doch maximal 5-6 Jahre älter sein".

„Nein, Mine. Davon hat er nichts erwähnt, zumindest nicht das ich wüsste. Ich kann mich aber auch nicht darin erinnern, jemanden auf dem Familienstammbau der Blacks gesehen zu haben, der ungefähr das Alter unseres Profs. hat".

„Ist ja merkwürdig. Gibt es denn noch eine andere Zaubererfamilie mit dem Namen Black, die nicht mit Sirius verwandt sind?".

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich Mine", gesellte sich Ron dazu. „Es gibt in der Zaubererwelt nur eine Familie mit dem Namen Black und jeder, der diesen Namen trägt, ist irgendwie mit den Anderen verwandt".

„Aber wie kann es dann sein, dass er nicht auf dem Stammbaum auftaucht?" fragte Ginny laut.

„Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach wieder vom Familienbaum gebannt, so wie Sirius auch", versuchte Ron eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Hm, das können wir von hier leider nicht überprüfen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja im Laufe des Schuljahres eine Möglichkeit näheres über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen". Damit beendete Hermine lieber schnell das Thema, denn gerade kam McGonagall um ihnen ihren neuen Stundenpläne auszuhändigen. Noch eine Veränderung in diesem Jahr. Diesmal gab es die Stundenpläne schon am Abend und nicht erst zum Frühstück am darauffolgenden.

Anhand von Harry und Rons Stöhnen, konnte sie sich ausmalen, was sie wohl am Montag in den ersten Stunden hatten. Natürlich Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins zusammen. Wie konnte es auch jemals anders sein. Danach hatten sie Gott sei Dank zwei Freistunden und dann gab es auch schon Mittagessen. Anschließend stand nur noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Plan, eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingsfächer. Dann konnten sie auch gleich, einen Blick auf ihren neuen Lehrer werfen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, gespannt war sie schon, wie sich der Neue so machen würde. Ginny gegenüber wollte sie es nicht zugeben, aber auch sie fand den neuen Prof. nicht gerade unattraktiv, aber das musste sie Ginny ja noch nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Ein sanftes Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Was würde er ihnen wohl beibringen. Er hatte noch nicht die jahrelange Erfahrung eines Aurors oder eines anderen Lehrers, den sie bis jetzt hatten, aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Morgen wusste sie mit Sicherheit mehr.

Nachdem Essen ging Hermine mit ihren Freunden zusammen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Da Dumbledore noch einmal mit Malfoy reden wollte, konnte sie die Zeit genauso gut noch bei ihren Freunden verbringen, bevor sie den Rest des Jahres mit ihm zusammenleben musste.

Draco Malfoy machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Er konnte sich schon denken, warum der alte Greis unbedingt mit ihm reden wollte. Verdammt aber auch, warum konnte ihn keiner in Ruhe lassen. Ständig musste sich irgendjemand in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust auf diese Diskussion, wusste aber auch, dass er sich nicht davor drücken konnte. Als er an den Wasserspeiern angekommen war, murmelte er „Zitronendrops" und schon gaben sie den Weg zum Büro des Direktors frei. Mit schweren Schritten ging er die Wendeltreppe hoch und klopfte an die Tür.

Von drinnen ertönte gedämpft die Stimme des Direktors. „Herein".

Draco öffnet schnell die Tür und trat ein. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

„In der Tat. Setzen sie sich doch".

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich langsam in dem Stuhl vor Dumbeldores Schreibtisch nieder.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, sie können sich sicher denken, weswegen ich sie in mein Büro bestellt habe".

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollen". Also ob er vor hätte diesem alten Quacksalber überhaupt was zu erzählen. Für wen hielt der sich eigentlich.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke sie wissen ganz genau, warum ich sie in mein Büro zitiert habe. Wollen sie mir nicht sagen, wie es zu den ganzen Verletzungen gekommen ist, die sie schon eine ganze Zeit immer mal wieder mit sich rumtragen?"

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollen". Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich darüber zu unterhalten. Er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und seine Ruhe haben.

„Draco, Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass sie mir nichts vormachen können. Ich weis, dass sie die Ferien über das ein oder andere Mal im St. Mungos waren. Wie sind Sie zu diesen Verletzungen gekommen?".

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht", erwiderte Draco etwas spitz.

„Nun es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn einer meiner Schüler schon fast ein Dauergast im Krankenhaus ist. Schließlich stehen sie hier in Hogwarts unter meiner Verantwortung. Übrigens, ich weiß nicht, ob sie es vielleicht schon wissen, aber ihrem Vater erging es in Askaban auch nicht viel besser. Wussten sie, dass das Gefängnis von Todessern überfallen worden ist? An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehe ich, dass sie davon offensichtlich nicht informiert waren. Ihr Vater wurde während dieses Angriffs übel zugerichtet. Gott sei Dank, dass die Auroren noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen sind. Wer weis, was sie sonst noch mit ihrem Vater angestellt hätten. Also was ist passiert?"

Wie bitte? Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ein Überfall auf Askaban? Sein Vater wurde übel zugerichtet und er konnte von Glück sagen, dass die Auroren rechtzeitig zur Stelle waren? Verdammt, sein Vater war ein enger Verbündeter von Voldemort. Wieso hatten sie ihn angegriffen und nicht befreit? Was sollte das? Auch wenn er in letzter Zeit etwas in Ungnade gefallen war, gab es noch keinen Anlass, dass sie ihn angriffen. Draco war vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken, so dass Dumbledore mehrmals seinen Namen rufen musste, bevor er überhaupt reagierte.

„Nun, Draco. Sind sie immer noch sicher, dass sie mir nichts von ihren Verletzungen erzählen wollen?" Draco überlegt Hin und Her ob er wirklich erzählen konnte, was während der Ferien auf dem Manor passiert war. Sicherlich in Hogwarts war er sicher, aber er musste während der Ferien auch wieder nach Hause und wer wusste schon, was sie mit seiner Mutter anstellen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er alles erzählt hat. Ach verdammt, warum musste auch alles in seinem Leben immer so kompliziert sein? Und warum konnte ihn der alte Sack nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Wie oft musste er ihm noch erzählen, dass er zu der Sache nichts sagen wollte?

„Ich kann ihnen dazu nichts sagen Sir".

„Sie wollen mir darüber nichts sagen, weil sie Angst vor den Konsequenzen haben, die sie und ihrer Mutter erfahren könnten. Ich versichere, dass sowohl ihnen als auch ihrer Mutter nichts passiert. Aber dafür muss ich wissen, was vorgefallen ist."

Verdammt, woher wusste der alte Mann das denn jetzt schon wieder? Wenn er eh schon soviel wusste, dann brauchte er ja nicht mit weiteren Informationen gefüttert zu werden. Andererseits, wie lange konnte er das schon alles für sich behalten? Irgendwann würde eh ans Licht kommen, was im Manor passiert war. Aber konnte er jetzt schon die Katze aus dem Sack lassen. Konnte er wirklich alles auspacken? Konnte Dumbledore ihn und seine Mutter wirklich schützen. Die Restzweifel wollten einfach nicht von ihm lassen.

Er blickte zu Dumbeldore auf. Die blauen Augen des Zauberers strahlten eine ungemeine Zuversicht aus, die Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Konnte er wirklich….

„Ich… Der dunkle Lord hat Malfoy Manor kurzzeitig zu seinem Hauptsitz erklärt. Todesser gingen bei uns ein und aus. Er war nicht und ist vermutlich immer noch nicht gut auf unsere Familie zu sprechen, wegen dem, was damals im Ministerium passiert ist. Sobald wir nicht sofort seiner Anweisung entsprechend gefolgt sind, wurden wir von etlichen Todessern verhext. Ich war mehrmals in St. Mungo um mich vom…." an dieser Stelle stockte Draco. Er musste schlucken. Zu schlimm waren die Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war.

„Ich musste mich vom Cruciatus-Fluch erholen und zahlreiche Knochenbrüche behandeln lassen. Meiner Mutter erging es auch nicht besser. Auch sie musste mehrmals zu heilern um ihre Verletzungen behandeln zu lassen. Gegen Ende der Ferien sind die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord wieder verschwunden. Keine Ahnung warum." Damit endete Draco.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung, was Voldemort vor hat? Worum es in den einzelnen Treffen ging?"

„Man hat uns nicht mehr zu den Versammlungen gelassen. Scheinbar kann er unserer Familie nicht mehr soweit trauen, dass er uns in seine Pläne einbezieht. Ich kann ihnen leider nichts dazu sagen."

„Verstehe. Dann können sie sich jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbegeben. Um alles Weitere werde ich mich kümmern."

Wollte ihn Dumbledore etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Er hatte ihn soweit bearbeitet, dass er schließlich doch nicht anders konnte, als ihm alles zu erzählen und nun sollte er einfach gehen? Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht von ihm erwarten. Schließlich wollte er wissen, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll.

„Sir, was geschieht jetzt mit mir und meiner Mutter? Ich kann in den Ferien wohl kaum wieder zurück, sollte der Dunkle Lord erfahren, was ich ihnen erzählt hab."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Alle notwendigen Maßnahmen werde ich in die Wege leiten. Mehr kann ich ihnen im Moment dazu nicht sagen. Professor McGonagall wird sie in wenigen Minuten vor der großen Halle abholen um sie zu ihren neuen Gemächern zu führen. Schlafen sie gut."

Dumbledore erhob sich und begleitete Draco noch zur Tür. Dieser konnte nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore wirklich wusste, was er da tat. Gedankenverloren ging Draco durch die Gänge in Hogwarts um zur Großen Halle zu kommen. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass er von drei Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren Malfoy nach dem Essen hinterher geschlichen. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen, was Dumbledore noch von ihm wollte. Leider hatten sie von dem Gespräch im Büro nicht viel mitbekommen. Sie sahen nur, dass sich an Malfoys Auftreten nichts geändert hatte. Noch immer wirkte er abwesend.

Grübelnd gingen die drei wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ließen sich vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Was wollte Dumbledore denn nur von Malfoy?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn wir das wüssten, hätten wir gerade eine ganz andere Unterhaltung", bemerkte Hermine etwas spitz.

„Hey welche Laus ist dir denn schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Jungs könntet ihr euch vielleicht auch nur im geringsten vorstellen, dass ich die letzten Minuten, die ich noch habe, vielleicht gerne mit meinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen würde, statt Malfoy hinterher zu spionieren, wo ich eh den Rest des Jahres mit ihm zusammen wohnen muss. Hab ich da vorher nicht noch etwas Abwechslung und Heiterkeit verdient?"

„Mine. Ich… es tut uns leid. Wir dachten nur du wärst genauso neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was Dumbledore von Malfoy wollte?"

„Natürlich Ron, aber wie wir sehen, sind wir keinen Deut schlauer als vorher".

Harry und Ron blickten betreten auf den Boden, während sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen über die drei legte. Schließlich war Hermine wieder diejenige, die das Wort ergriff.

„Tut mir leid Jungs, dass ich so eine Zicke bin, aber ich habe absolut keine Lust den Rest des Schuljahres mit diesem Frettchen zu verbringen. Es sollte eigentlich ein schönes letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts werden, auch wenn der Krieg langsam im Anmarsch ist. Und nun muss ich mir die ganze Zeit mit diesen Idioten einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen".

„Wir verstehen dich Mine. Wir hätten lieber noch etwas Lustiges unternehmen sollen. Aber unsere Neugier war leider zu groß".

„Schon gut Harry."

„Aber Hermine wir finden schon Wege, wie wir dir das Frettchen auch mal vom Hals halten können. Und wir können dich immer noch besuchen kommen und du uns auch. Und wenn wir die Slytherins im Quidditch wieder von den Besen hauen, dann gibt es eine ordentliche Party bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Jahr wird trotzdem klasse werden. Lass es dir von diesem Blödmann nicht versauen".

„Danke Ron".

In diesem Moment flatterte eine kleine Eule direkt auf Hermine zu. Hermine nahm ihr schnell das Pergament vom Fuß und begann zu lesen.

„Sorry Jungs, aber ich muss los. McGonagall erwarte mich vor der Großen Halle. Wir sehen uns dann später". Sie nahm noch einmal beide Jungs in den Arm und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg.

„Meinst du Harry sie wird klar kommen?"

„Sicher Ron, du kennst sie doch. Und ansonsten nehmen wir uns das kleine Frettchen vor".

Leise machten sich die beiden Jungs wieder los.


	4. Ihr neues Zuhause

Kapitel 4

Etwas außer Atem kam Hermine vor der Großen Halle an. Dort warteten schon Prof. McGonagall und Malfoy auf sie.

„Nun Miss Granger, da sie mittlerweile auch eingetroffen sind, zeigen ich ihnen jetzt ihre neue Unterbringung. Bitte folgen sie mir".

Schweigend folgten Hermine und Draco ihrer Professorin. Hermine warf immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu Malfoy hinüber, aber dieser schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blieben sie schließlich vor einem großen Portrait stehen, dass einen Löwen und eine Schlange zeigte, die scheinbar in vertrauter Eintracht nebeneinander lagen.

„Nun da sind wir. Ihr Passwort lautet „Ibi se latine". Ich hoffe sie Zwei nehmen sich das zu Herzen. Sie tragen eine sehr große Verantwortung und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass sie sich auch dementsprechend verhalten. Sollten sie in irgendeiner Form ihr Amt ausnutzen oder nicht miteiander auskommen, dann kann ihnen dieses Privileg auch durchaus wieder aberkannt werden. Sie haben mich verstanden?" streng blickte Professor McGonagall beide Schüler an.

Hermine nickte schnell. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass Malfoy es ihr gleich tat. McGonagall gab das Portrait frei und sie konnten einen ersten Blick in ihr neues Reich werfen.

„Auf dieser Etage befinden sich ihr Wohnraum, die Küche und das Badezimmer. Im oberen Stockwerk wird jeder von ihnen ein Zimmer für sich finden. Zu gegebener Zeit wird sich der Direktor bei ihnen melden, um die Planung für dieses Schuljahr mit ihnen durchzugehen. Sie sind nicht dazu befugt das Passwort für ihre Räumlichkeiten an andere weiter zu geben. Dieser Raum ist nur für die Schulsprecher zugänglich. Für treffen mit ihren Freunden stehen ihnen die Gemeinschaftsräume des jeweiligen Hauses zur Verfügung. Haben sie Beide noch fragen?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. Aber da ihr spontan nichts einfiel, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nun da auch Mister Malfoy keine Fragen zu haben scheint, lasse ich sie Beiden jetzt alleine. Ich denke, ich kann mich auf sie verlassen".

Mit energischen Schritten war McGonagall schnell wieder durch das Portraitloch verschwunden, so dass Hermine und Draco alleine im Wohnraum waren. Hermine beschloss sich erst einmal genau umzusehen. Wie sie schnell feststellte, war im Wohnraum bewusst auf die Farbe der Häuser verzichtet wurden. Stattdessen wurde der Großteil in einem Warmen Orange und Braun gehalten. Zur rechten Seite des Raumes erstreckte sich ein großer Kamin, in dem schon das Feuer prasselte. Davor standen zwei große Sofas mit beigefarbenen Bezügen und orange und brauen Kissen. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner langer Tisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem eine kleine Obstschale und Kerzen untergebracht waren. Die Wand direkt rechts neben dem Portraitloch wurde von überdimensionalen Bücherregalen eingenommen, die teilweise auch schon gut gefüllt waren, aber immer noch genügend Platz für die Bücher der Schulsprecher zur Verfügung stellten. Hermine konnte ihre Augen kaum von den Bücherregalen wieder loseisen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort eines der vielen Bücher geschnappt und es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Aber sie wollte auch noch den Rest ihres zukünftigen neuen Zuhauses sehen. Links neben dem Portraitloch befand sich ein kleiner Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen, die in dunklem Holz und einer beigefarbenen Kombination gehalten waren. Etwas weiter hinten befand sich eine kleine Küchenzeile mit allem was das Herz begehrt. Direkt gegenüber dem Portraitloch befand sich eine kleine Tür. Dahinter musste wohl das Badezimmer liegen.

Hermine durchquerte schnell den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Das Badezimmer war einfach nur traumhaft schön. Alles war in einem wunderschönen hellen Marmor gehalten. Direkt vor der großen Fensterfront befand sich eine riesige Badewanne, die fast schon einem kleinen Pool gleich kam. Wie Hermine erkannte, konnte man nur von innen durch die Fenster sehen, jedoch aber nicht von draußen. Auf der Ablage links neben der Badewanne befanden sich zahlreiche Kerzen in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen. An den Seitenrändern der Badewanne waren verschiedene Knöpfe eingelassen mit verschiedenen Badessenzen. Gegenüber der Badewanne befand sich eine große Duschkabine, die ebenerdig war und einen mehr als großen Duschkopf aufzuweisen hatte. Neben der Tür befand sich eine lange Ablagefläche mit eingebautem Waschbecken. In der Mitte hing ein großer Spiegeln, der von der Decke bis zur Ablagekante reichte. Rechts und links wurde er von kleinen Regalen flankiert.

Hermine konnte es kaum noch erwarten ihr eigenes Zimmer zu sehen. Schnell huschte sie die rechte Treppe hoch, die zur oberen Etage führte. Am rechten Ende des kleinen Flures befand sich eine Tür mit ihrem Namen. Als sie schließlich eintrat, glaubte sie zu Träumen. Ihr bot sich ein Blick auf das Schlafzimmer ihrer Träume. Im ersten Moment wusste Hermine nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Alleine das große Himmelbett rührte sie schon zu Tränen. Es war in einem dunklen Holz gehalten, während die Matratze mit einem weißen Laken bezogen war. Die Kissen waren in Cremefarben und Bordeauxrot gehalten. Die Wand direkt hinter ihrem Bett war im gleichen Bordeauxrot gestrichen, wie ihre Kissen. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich eine Glastür, die nach draußen auf Hermines eigenem Balkon führte. Rechts neben der Eingangstür befand sich Hermines großer Kleiderschrank, in dem ihre Sachen schon fein säuberlich verstaut waren. In der linken Ecke des Zimmers befand sich ihr großer Schreibtisch, auf dem schon ihr verzaubertes Notebook und die kleine Musikanlage standen. Dank ein paar Zaubersprüchen funktionierten ihre elektronischen Geräte jetzt auch ohne Strom. Neben dem Bett befand sich ein kleiner Schaukelstuhl, auf dem es sich Krummbein schon gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Die Zeit in ihrem neuen zu Hause für dieses Schuljahr würde wohl doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie musste nicht einmal viel Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen. Ihr Zimmer war groß und schön genug, dass sie sich den lieben langen Tag darin aufhalten konnte. Apropos Malfoy, wo steckte der eigentlich? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich die Zimmer mit ihr angeschaut hatte. Kurz entschlossen verließ Hermine ihr Zimmer wieder und ging nach unten in den Wohnraum. Von der Treppe aus sah sie Malfoy schon auf einen der Sofas sitzen. Scheinbar Gedanken verloren schaute er in das Feuer, was den Wohnraum angenehm warm hielt. Kurz zauderte sie mit sich selbst, ob sie nicht doch lieber wieder nach oben in ihr eigenes Zimmer ging. Doch dann nahm sie sich zusammen und ging auf Malfoy zu. Unsicher wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, setze sie sich auf das freie Sofa und schaut ihn von der Seite an. Er schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie wieder da war.

„Hey Malf….". Doch weiter kam sie gar nicht mehr. In dem Moment ruckte sein Kopf in ihre Richtung um und lies sich verstummen. Er starrte sie aus seinen sturmgrauen an.

„Was willst du Granger?"

„Ich… nur…wie gefällt es dir hier?" Oh Gott wie dumm kann man sich nur anstellen? Wieso musste sie sich so verhaspeln. Und seit find sie an vor ihm rumzustottern?

„Mit dem Manor ist es natürlich nicht zu vergleichen, aber allemal besser als in den Kerkern. Aber was geht dich das schon an…" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Bevor ihr etwas Passendes eingefallen war, hörte sie auch schon die Zimmertür zuschlagen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb sich noch auf dem Sofa sitzen. Kurz überlegt sie, ob sie sich nicht noch eins der Bücher aus dem Regal mit nach oben neben wollte, aber eigentlich war sie dafür schon zu müde. Also ging sie kurz ins Bad und machte sich fertig, bevor sie zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufging. Sie betrat den kleinen Balkon und lehnte sich ans Geländer. Von hier hatte sie einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf den verbotenen Wald und die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Direkt vor ihr erstreckte sich der große See, auf dem sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. Alles wirkte in dieser Nacht sehr friedlich. Doch insgeheim wusste Hermine, dass dies nicht lange so bleiben würde. Sie genoss die kühle Briese, die vom See aufwehte und mit ihren Haaren spielte.

Was war dieses Jahr nur mit Malfoy los? Kaum das der erste Tag vorbei war, war er in sich gekehrt und gab sich kaum mit seinen Freunden ab. Generell sprach er kaum ein Wort. Nicht mal ihr gegenüber hatte er nennenswerte seine Stimmer erhoben, wo er doch sonst keine Gelegenheit ausließ sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Stattdessen schien er sehr nachdenklich und mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg. Moment. Was denke ich hier eigentlich? Warum grübel ich über Malfoy nach. Als ob es mich interessieren würde, warum er auf einmal kein dämlicher Kotzbrocken mehr ist. Der Tag war eindeutig zu lang gewesen. Sie musste dringend ins Bett, bevor sie auch noch anfing Selbstgespräche über Malfoy zu führen. Leise schloss sie wieder die Balkontür und mummelte sich in ihr Bett ein. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis sie sich im Land der Träume befand.


	5. Eine böse Überraschung

5. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen kam der Tagesprophet etwas früher als gewöhnlich. Hermine bezahlte die Eule für die Auslieferung. Als sie den Blick auf die Titelseite heftete fuhr ihr ein Schreck durch Mark und Bein.

„Oh Mein Gott. Das glaube ich nicht".

„Was denn los Mine?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Erstens Ron sieht es eklig aus, wenn du mit vollem Mund redest und zweitens, das schaut ihr euch am besten selber an".

Harry und Ron drehten sich automatisch näher zu Hermine und sahen, wie ihnen Lucius Malfoy von der Titelseite des Propheten entgegen blickte. Im ersten Moment dachten Ron und Harry, dass Lucius aus Askaban geflohen wäre, doch dann sahen sie sich die Schlagzeile genauer an, die über seinem Bild lag. _„Überfall auf Askaban – Lucius Malfoy schwer verletzt"._

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht", entfuhr es Harry. „Wieso bei Merlins Unterhosen überfällt jemand Askaban ohne Malfoy zu retten? Stattdessen wird er bei dem Überfall verletzt?"

„Tja, Harry. Mich darfst du nicht fragen. Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du bzw. für mich ergibt das überhaupt keinen Sinn. Es ist totaler Schwachsinn. Man könnte meinen Malfoy gehöre nicht mehr zu den Todessern. Was meinst du denn Mine?"

Doch Hermine hörte ihnen nicht zu. Sie war viel zu sehr in dem Artikel vertieft. Nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, drehte sie sich zu den Jungs um und las ihnen den kompletten Artikel vor.

_Wie erst jetzt vom Ministerium für Zauberei bekannt wurde, gab es vor mehreren Wochen einen Überfall auf das Gefängnis Askaban. Dabei sollen mehrere nicht näher bekannte Todesser eingedrungen sein und für eine ziemliche Verwüstung gesorgt haben. Warum die Dementoren sie nicht daran hinderten, ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vollkommen ungewiss. Fakt ist nur, dass bei diesem Angriff etliche Insassen zum Teil schwer verletzte worden sind, darunter auch bekannter Todesser Lucius Malfoy, der seit mehr als einem halben Jahr in Askaban sitzt._

_Warum brechen Todesser in das Gefängnis ein, ohne jemanden zu befreien, obwohl bekannt ist, dass einige Todesser in Askaban sitzen? Wollten sie lediglich für Unruhe sorgen oder wollten sie eine Botschaft überbringen? Soll der Angriff auf Lucius Malfoy so gedeutet werden, dass er nicht mehr zu den engsten Vertrauten zu dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zählt? Wollten die Todesser damit zeigen, was mit denjenigen in ihren Reihen passiert, wenn sie versagen? Denn auffallend ist, dass Mr. Malfoy der einzige Todesser war, der von den Eindringlingen angegriffen worden ist. _

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sich Mr. Malfoy nach wie vor in der Obhut etlicher Heiler. Es kann gemutmaßt werden, dass die Verletzungen Mr. Malfoys doch gravierender sind, als sie das Ministerium eingestehen will. Über nähere Einzelheiten will sich das Zauberministerium nicht äußern._

_Der Prophet fragt sich natürlich und sie sicherlich auch, warum wurde ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy angegriffen, wo er doch bekennender Todesser ist und als linke Hand von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gilt? Warum hat das Ministerium sich nicht eher an die Öffentlichkeit gewendet? Sie haben ein Recht es zu erfahren, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass Todesser aus dem Gefängnis entkommen sind. Man kann wohl von Glück reden, dass nur die Gefangenen einen Schaden von diesem Angriff davon getragen haben. _

_Wir werden an der Sache für sie dran bleiben, denn auch sie haben ein Recht auf die Wahrheit."_

„Das ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen. Da wissen die seit Wochen, dass es einen Überfall aus Askaban gab und jetzt erzählen die mal was davon. Ich glaubs ja nicht", brauste Ron sofort auf. „ Man könnte ja glatt auf die Idee kommen, dass ein Überfall aus Askaban so alltäglich ist, dass man darüber kein Wort mehr verlieren muss. Interessiert doch eh keinen, ob da ein paar Todesser Randale machen".

„Ich dachte im ersten Moment auch, dass ich spinne. Aber ich glaube da steckt mehr dahinter. Ich muss dem Tagespropheten ausnahmsweise einmal Recht geben. Sie mögen ja viel Müll berichten, aber bei dieser Story stellen sie genau die gleichen Fragen, die mir auch im Kopf herumspuken. Warum sollten Todesser in Askaban eindringen, keinen einzigen ihrer Anhänger befreien und Lucius Malfoy so übel zurichten, wo er doch selbst ein Todesser ist und Voldemort verehrt. Sorry, aber das macht für mich absolut Null Sinn".

„Da kann ich dir nur Recht geben, Harry", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Es ist absolut unlogisch und auch nicht im Ansatz nachzuvollziehen, was sich da in Askaban ereignet hat. Haben sie Lucius jetzt aus ihren Kreisen verbannt oder wollten sie an ihm ein Exempel für andere Todesser statuieren? So nach dem Motto, seht her was mit euch passiert, wenn ihr eure Aufgaben nicht erfüllen könnte. Egal wie ich es drehe und wende, ich komme zu keinem plausiblen Grund. Aber zumindest können wir uns jetzt denken, was Dumbeldore gestern noch von Malfoy wollte. Wenn er wusste, dass an diesem Morgen der Prophet einen Artikel über seinen Vater hinausbringen wird, dann wollte er ihn wohl darauf vorbereiten. Denn ich bin mir fast sicher, dass auch Malfoy davon noch nichts wusste".

„Also gehst du davon aus, dass Dumbeldore von vorne herein Bescheid wusste?"

„Sicher Ron, sonst hätte er gestern beim Abendessen nicht immer wieder besorgt zu Malfoy geschaut. Ob er jedoch weiß, was hinter der ganzen steckt, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Dumbeldore weiß zwar verdammt viel, aber doch eben nicht alles".

„Also meinst du, es könnte vielleicht sein, dass er Malfoy zu sich gerufen hat, damit er vielleicht näheres in Erfahrung bringen kann, über die Hintergründe zum Beispiel?"

„Davon würde ich fast schon ausgehen, Harry. Oh Mist Leute, wenn wir uns nicht schnellstens auf den Weg machen, dann kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke".

„Schon gut Mine. Aber wird wohl dieses Jahr nicht wieder so spannend werden, wie im letzten, wo Snape nicht da war", meinte Ron.

„Ach übrigens Harry, sag mal willst du das Buch des Halbblutprinzen eigentlich weiterhin nutzen? Es dürfte ja wohl klar sein, dass Snape das nicht so einfach durchgehen lässt".

„Ich weis es noch nicht, Mine. Wenn meine Leistungen auf einmal wieder sehr viel schlechter werden, wird das wohl auch auffallen. Und da Snape vorwiegend auch vorne sitzen bleibt und nicht durch die Reihen geht, werde ich es versuchen".

„Aber Snape hat sich im letzten Jahr schon gewundert, warum du auf einmal solche gute Leistungen hattest. Aber ganz wie du meinst. Ich finde es nur den anderen gegenüber unfair. Die haben keine Tipps in ihren Büchern stehen. Da ist eindeutig ein Vorteil gegenüber den Anderen".

„Aber Mine, letztendlich befolge ich doch auch nur Anweisungen, wie jeder Andere hier auch. Meine führen nur schneller zum Ziel. Was ist daran bitteschön so verkehrt?"

„Weißt du was Harry, mach doch was du willst. Wenn Snape dich dabei erwischt, dann ist das ganz alleine dein Problem. Aber sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte". Daraufhin beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte und war im Nu etliche Meter voraus.

„Meine Güte, das sie aber auch immer so ein Drama machen muss. Deine Anweisungen sind halt etwas anders, aber das heißt nicht, dass es für dich soviel leichter ist" unterstützte ihn Ron.

„Sag mal hättest du mich nicht vor Hermine unterstützen kann, anstatt mir das im Nachhinein zu sagen?"

„Damit ich auch noch was abkriege. Sorry Kumpel, aber mit einer wütenden Hermine will ich mich lieber nicht anlegen".

„War ja klar du kleiner Feigling".

„Hey, du weist doch selber wie Hermine bei solchen Dingen ist. Wahrscheinlich stört es sie nach wie vor, dass deine Tränke mittlerweile genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser als ihre sind. Sie ist nicht mehr die unangefochtene Nummer Eins in Zaubertränke und das nur, weil du ein Buch gefunden hast, was ein paar Abkürzungen kennt. Die kriegt sich auch wieder ein. So nun sollten wir uns aber auch lieber beeilen, bevor Snape uns gleich wieder Punkte abziehen kann".

„Das macht er doch eh aus irgendeinem Grund".

Und somit legten die Jungs noch einen Gang zu.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen die Beiden vor Snape an. Kaum das sie ihre Plätze in der hintersten Reihe eingenommen hatten, flog auch schon die Kerkertür zu. Mi wehendem Umhang schritt Snape nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

„Sie werden in dieser Stunde den Trank des Todes brauen. Die Zutatenliste befindet sich an der Tafel. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie diesen Trank ohne größere Probleme zustande bringen. Er wird Bestandteil ihrer UTZ Prüfungen sein, also sehen sie zu, dass sie wenigstens einen halbwegs ordentlichen Trank zustande bringen, ansonsten brauchen sie in der nächsten Stunde erst gar nicht wieder hier aufkreuzen". Bei diesem letzten Satz schaute er vor allem Ron und Harry an. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen die Zutaten und Kessel auf den Tischen der Studenten. Mit einem letzten Blick durch seinen Kerker, setzte sich Snape hinter sein Lehrerpult und war in seine eigenen Studien vertieft.

In Windeseile schlugen alle Schüler ihre Bücher auf um schleunigst die Anweisungen zu lesen. Keiner wollte gleich schon in der ersten Stunde aus Snapes Kurs fliegen. Harry blätterte im Buch des Halbblutprinzen zu der entsprechenden Seite und fand auch zu diesem Trank ein paar Randbemerkungen. Er blickte zu Ron hinüber und sah, dass dieser schon einem halben Nervenzusammenbrach nahe war. Er wusste, dass auch Ron Auror werden wollte. Nur dazu musste er unbedingt einen guten Abschluss in Zaubertränke haben. Wenn Snape also seine Drohung wahr machen würde, wovon auszugehen war, dann sah es schlecht um Rons Zukunft aus. Harry beschloss dieses Jahr nicht der einzige Nutznießer des Buches zu sein. Er schon das Buch des Halbblutprinzen so zwischen beide Kessel, dass Ron auch mitlesen konnte, ohne das es groß auffiel. Dafür erntete er einen dankbaren Blick von Ron. Als Harry einen Blick zu Hermine rüber warf, konnte er sehen, dass sie von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft nicht wirklich begeistert war. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder von Beiden ab, um an ihrem eigenen Trank zu arbeiten.

Nach und nach nahmen die Tränke des Trios die gewünschte schwarze Färbung an. Am Ende der Stunde begab sich Prof. Snape langsam durch die Reihen der Schüler und blieb hier und dort mal stehen, um sich die jeweiligen Tränke etwas genauer anzusehen. Den Tisch des Goldenen Trios sparte er sich bis zuletzt auf. Mit einem besonders langen und kritischen Blick besah er sich die Tränke der drei. Sein Gesicht bekam dabei einen immer düsteren Ausdruck. Am Ende kam selbst Snape nicht darum herum sowohl Harry als auch Hermine und Ron jeweils 10 Punkte für ihren Trank zu geben. Sein Gesicht sah dabei allerdings so aus, als ob er in eine besonders starke Zitrone gebissen hätte. Snape vergab nicht gerne Punkte und schon gar nicht an die Gryffindors. Er fragte sich, wie es dieser Potter-Junge wohl geschafft hatte innerhalb eines Jahres seine Leistungen so signifikant zu verbessern. Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Es sei denn…..Sollte er letztendlich doch das Talent seiner Mutter geerbt haben? Dafür kam es zwar sehr spät erst zum Vorschein, aber es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Der Sache würde er noch auf den Grund gehen müssen, wenn er seinen Unterricht weiterhin ordentlich führen wollte.

Während Snape weiter vor sich hin grübelte, ertönte der Gong zum Ende der Schule. Snape war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er doch tatsächlich vergaß den Schülern einen Aufsatz zu erteilen.

Während die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen packten und den Kerker verließen, kam auch Snape langsam wieder in die Realität zurück. Er wollte in letzter Sekunde noch den Aufsatz aufgeben, aber da musste er schon feststellen, dass die meisten Schüler den Raum schon verlassen hatten. Im Stillen ärgerte er sich, dass er so in Gedanken versunken war. Das war ihm noch nie passiert und dann ausgerechnet während des Unterrichts. Das nächste Mal würde er seine Grübeleien auf den Abend verschieben. Dafür würden seine Schüler eben das nächste Mal doppelt soviel aufbekommen. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich zur Tafel um und stellte fest, dass Draco Malfoy immer noch unverändert an seinem Platz saß. Mit energischen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu.

„Draco, auch für dich ist der Unterricht zu Ende, ich würde dir raten dich zu deiner nächsten Stunde zu bequemen".

„Ich habe erst am Nachmittag wieder Unterricht".

„Dann würde ich dir empfehlen, dich entweder mit deinen Mitschülern im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen oder dich aber anderweitig nützlich zu machen. Da die nächste Klasse mir schon in den nächsten 10 Minuten wieder den nächsten Nerv raubt, kann ich dich hier nicht den ganzen Tag sitzen lassen".

„Wenn sie meinen Professor". Damit packte Draco langsam seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Kerker ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Herrje, was war denn nur schon wieder mit dem Jungen los? Er hatte sich ja mittlerweile kein Stück mehr unter Kontrolle. Wo war die Maske, die er sonst immer so gekonnt in der Schule trug? Wo war die hochnäsige Art, durch die er immer wieder mit Anderen aneinander geriet?

So konnte das jedenfalls nicht mit ihm weiter gehen. Er konnte nicht einfach im Kerker sitzen bleiben, während die Anderen ihre Sachen zusammen packten und schon wieder schnell verschwanden. Ihm war schon gestern Abend und insbesondere heute früh aufgefallen, dass er sich zusehends von seinem Haus abkapselte. Wenn er so weiter machte, würden bald die nächsten Gerüchte ihren Runden über das Schulgelände drehen. Es reichte schon bei weitem aus, dass durch diesen nichtsnutzigen Propheten, die komplette Schule wusste, dass sein Vater in Askaban angegriffen wurde und sich von dem Vorfall immer noch nicht erholt hatte. Gut das der Prophet über die wahren Gründe des Angriffs nur mutmaßen konnte. Bei Zeiten würde er sich den Jungen noch einmal zur Brust nehmen müssen. Aber erst einmal musste er diesen tollpatschigen Schülern die Kunst der Zaubertränke beibringen. Nicht, dass es bei den Meisten nicht eh sinnlos wäre, aber ab und an überraschte ihn auch mal ein Schüler, was er nach außen natürlich nie zugeben würde. Oh er hörte schon ihre Schritte die Treppen herunter kommen. Auf in einen neuen aussichtslosen Kampf.

In der Zwischenzeit genossen Hermine, Harry und Ron die herbstlichen Sonnenstrahlen am See von Hogwarts. Hermine war immer noch ein bisschen eingeschnappt, das Harrys Trank mal wieder mindestens so gut wie ihrer war. Hinzu kam, dass er dieses Mal so gar noch Ron geholfen hatte, einen fast ebenso guten Trank zu brauen. Allerdings, so musste sie insgeheim jedoch zugeben, war der Anblick eines Snapes, der in mindestens ein dutzend Zitronen gebissen haben musste, einfach nur einmalig. Allein dafür hatte es sich eigentlich schon gelohnt. Doch ihr Stolz und ihre Ehrlichkeit standen ihr mal wieder im Weg. Klar sie gönnte den Beiden ihren Erfolg. Andererseits bemächtigte er sich an den Lorbeeren von Anderen, da er ganz offensichtlich nicht so gute Ergebnisse erzielen würde, wenn da nicht die Randnotizen wären. Das hatte er in den letzten Schuljahren oft genug bewiesen.

„Hey, Hermine bist du immer noch sauer?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ach, es ist doch immer dasselbe. Und da du das Buch eh nicht weggeben wirst. Ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen, dass das Buch auch dieses Jahr wieder seinen Bestand haben wird".

„Mine, du weist, dass dieser Kurs wichtig ist, damit ich und auch Ron Auror werden können. Wir hatten letztes Jahr eh ziemliches Glück, dass wir Slughorn als Professor hatten, sonst wären wir nie in den Kurs reingerutscht. Und wie soll ich Snape erklären, dass ich auf einmal wieder schlecht in seinem Fach bin? Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Oh Harry, glaubst du denn, dass weis ich nicht? Nur trotzdem hab ich bei diesem Buch ein ungutes Gefühl. Du hast nach wie vor nicht die geringste Ahnung wem es gehört. Du kannst dir nicht einmal sicher sein, dass jede kleine Randnotiz eine positive Wirkung auf den Trank hat".

„Das sind wir doch letztes Jahr schon alles einmal durchgegangen. Bis jetzt hat mich das Buch nicht hängen lassen und das wird es bestimmt auch in Zukunft nicht".

„Wie du meinst Harry. Mir wäre es zwar lieber du würdest auf andere Weise erfolgreich in Zaubertränke sein, aber da kann ich wohl lange drauf warten. Mach wie du denkst".

Auf einmal wurde Hermines Blick zu Ron gelenkt. Sie fand es außerordentlich komisch, dass er sich bis jetzt sogar nicht an der Diskussion beteiligt hatte. Er starrte auf einen gewissen Punkt, den sie von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen konnte.

„Hey Ron, was hast du? Worauf starrst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Pssstt, nicht so laut, sonst hört er uns noch".

„Wer sollte uns denn hören?" erwiderte Harry im Flüsterton.

In dem Moment sahen Beide, auf wen Ron die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte. Malfoy kam den Weg vom Schloss herunter, geradewegs an ihrem Platz vorbei. Zum Glück ging er weiter. Hermine hatte keine Lust sich jetzt auch noch auf ein Gespräch mit Malfoy einzulassen. Das Zusammenleben mit ihm, würden ihr garantiert reichen, da musste sie nicht auch noch jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen. Aber sie brauchten sich eigentlich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Malfoy sie bemerken würde. Er schaute stur geradeaus ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Was die drei Freunde aber noch mehr als den ausdruckslosen Blick in dessen Gesicht überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass er ohne seine Bodyguards unterwegs war bzw. gar kein Slytherin auch nur in der Nähe war.

„Mensch, seid wann rennt denn Malfoy alleine durch die Gegend?" wunderte sich Ron.

„Er scheint generell irgendwie der Einzelgänger geworden zu sein" warf Harry ein.

„Tja kann uns ja egal sein, was mit ihm ist. Seit wann kümmern wir uns denn darum, was mit so einem, wie dem da los ist, es sei denn, er heckt was aus, aber danach scheint es nicht auszusehen. Aber sonst hat er uns ja oft genug das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Eigentlich wäre das die perfekte Gelegenheit ihm mal eins auszuwischen. Ich würde ihm nur zu gerne die ganzen Gemeinheiten der letzten Jahre heimzahlen" erwiderte Ron.

„Ronald Weasley! Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken jemand einfach hinterrücks anzugreifen?" entrüstete sich Hermine.

„Hermine wir reden hier von Malfoy und nicht von einem armen Schüler. Was sollte also dabei sein? Er hat doch die ganzen Jahre über nichts anderes gemacht. Tut ihm doch nur gut, mal was von seiner eigenen bitteren Medizin zu schlucken".

„Ich fass es einfach nicht, solche Worte aus deinem Mund zu vernehmen. Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Stolz, Ron? Wenn du das gleiche mit ihm machst, wie er mit uns, bist du doch keinen Deut besser als er. Willst du dich wirklich auf sein Niveau herabbegeben? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Er ist immer noch ein Schüler dieser Schule und wir haben kein Recht zu so einer Tat. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es einen ganz schlechten Eindruck macht, wenn die Schulsprecherin in so was involviert ist. Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass mich das um meinen Posten bringen könnte?". Mit diesen Worten packte Hermine ihren Sachen zusammen und rauschte in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Meine Güte, Harry. Was ist denn nur mit Hermine los? Seit wann schlägt sie sich auf Malfoys Seite?"

„Aber Ron sie hat schon in gewissen Punkten recht. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so angreifen. Und ich habe auch nicht den Drang mich auf sein Niveau herab zu begeben. Irgendwann wird er schon für das bezahlen, was er ausgeteilt hat. Solange müssen wir eben warten. Ein jeder hat noch das bekommen, was er verdient hat".

„Ganz wie du meinst Harry".

„Es wird Zeit ins Schloss zu gehen. Bals ist Essen und es kann nicht schaden noch kurz in die Bücher zu schauen, was nach dem Essen auf uns zukommt".

„Mensch solche Einsichten aus deinem Munde zu hören. Wenn Hermine das mitbekommen hätte, sie wäre stolz auf dich".

„Na warte Ron, wenn ich dich erwische". Damit wollte sich Harry schon auf Ron stürzen, der aber im letzten Moment noch lachend ausweichen konnte. Weiter miteinander flachsend machten die beiden sich wieder zurück auf den Weg ins Schloss.


	6. Der neue Lehrer

6. Kapitel

Am Nachmittag war es endlich soweit. Hermine, Harry und Ron waren schon verdammt neugierig und gespannt, wie Prof. Black heute in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde. Sie versuchten ihre Erwartungen nicht zu hoch zu schrauben. Schließlich war der Prof. gerade einmal 5-6 Jahre älter als sie selbst. Was konnte er also an Erfahrung vorweisen?

Andererseits hatte er den Posten mit Sicherheit auch nicht ohne weiteres bekommen. Schließlich konnte auch Dumbeldore trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters zur Not noch immer unterrichten, wenn sich kein geeigneter Lehrer finden ließe. So dachte zumindest Hermine. Ob er seine Fähigkeiten wohl schon in einem Kampf beweisen musste? Wie sonst wird er wohl zu seiner Narbe gekommen sein? In ihrem Magen machte sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln breit, wenn sie nur schon an ihren Prof. dachte. Trotz der Narbe fand sie ihn insgeheim sehr gutaussehend und auch irgendwie niedlich. Wenn das Ginny oder Parvati hören würden. Sie konnte sich schon lebhaft den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der Beiden vorstellen und die Frage, seit wann sie sich denn für Jungs interessierte und nicht mehr nur für Bücher. Und dann würden die Beiden gar nicht mehr aufhören sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Sie hatte schon bei Viktor Krum Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht mit Fragen gelöchert wurde, wie ein Schweizer Käse. Wenn sie an die Sache mit Krum zurück dachte, musste sie doch ein bisschen schmunzeln. Wie Ron damals halb ausgetickt war, weil er dachte, sie hätte was mit dem bulgarischen Idol. Im Nachhinein war es zum Schreien komisch. Doch damals war sie richtig wütend auf ihn gewesen. Er hatte es doch fast geschafft, ihr den kompletten Abend zu versauen. Und warum das Ganze? Nur weil er zu spät erkannt hatte, dass sie ja auch ein Mädchen war, was er hätte fragen können, anstatt sie als „Notdate" für sich gewinnen zu wollen. Bis auf ein paar kleine Aussetzer war er mittlerweile Gott sei Dank erwachsener geworden.

„Hey Mine, wo bist du eigentlich grad mit deinen Gedanken? Wir versuchen schon seit Minuten dich anzusprechen, aber du reagierst kein bisschen darauf. Was los mit dir?"

„Nichts Ron, was sollte schon sein?" fragte sie etwas verdutzt.

„Weil du die ganze Zeit vor dich hingrinst, obwohl es dafür keinen Anlass gibt".

„Ach seit wann braucht man denn einen triftigen Grund um zu grinsen?" erwiderte sie etwas bissig.

„Weil das sonst einfach dämlich aussieht". Wie war das mit den kleinen Aussetzern zwischen durch? Das schien gerade wieder einer dieser Momente zu sein.

„Willst du mir etwas Bestimmtes sagen, Ronald?"

„Ron, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt die Klappe hältst?"

„Wieso das denn Harry?"

„Sag mal kriegst du noch was mit? Da muss man doch schon wirklich blind sein. Vielleicht solltest du Mine einfach in Ruhe lassen. Wenn es etwas gibt, was sie mit uns teilen möchte, dann wird sie das schon sagen. Und wenn sie mal eben grinsen will, dann lass sie einfach".

Wenn Harry doch nur immer so gut darin wäre, die Gefühle von Mädchen zu verstehen und deuten, aber das war leider einer der wenigen Momente.

„Kannst du mir bitteschön mal erklären, was ich nu schon wieder gesagt habe, dass Hermine gleich wieder auf 180 springt?"

„Ich springe überhaupt nicht auf 180", empörte sich Hermine. „Ich kann es dir nur noch einmal sagen, lass mich grinsen, wenn mir danach ist und hinterfrag nicht ständig alles. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Wenn es dich was angeht, dann sag ich dir das. Und ansonsten lass mir doch einfach meinen Spaß".

Ron blickte sie etwas verständnislos an.

„Das erkläre ich dir später Ron".

„Danke Harry".

„Wir sollten langsam mal losgehen, bevor wir noch zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck bei Prof. Black hinterlassen".

„Los geht's" sprachen Harry und Ron im Chor. Die Stimmung hatte sich schlagartig wieder gebessert, als sie auf ihr Lieblingsfach zu sprechen kamen.

„Es ist wirklich Schade, dass wir dieses Fach immer mit den Slytherins haben müssen. Irgendwie trübt das jedes Mal so ein bisschen meine Freude".

„Ach ignorier die Deppen doch einfach Ron. Als ob sie uns in dem Fach irgendwie was könnten."

„Recht hast du Harry", stimmte ihm Hermine zu.

„Ich versteh nur nicht, warum wir dieses geile Fach immer mit den Slytherins haben müssen. Gibt doch schließlich auch noch zwei andere Häuser hier".

„Ich denke Ron, das dient einfach nur der Einheit und dem Zusammenhalt der Häuser untereinander. Slytherin und Gryffindor können sich von allen Häusern am wenigsten ab. Und dank der verqueren Logik von Dumbledore ist das wohl der einfachste Weg die beiden Häuser wieder zusammen zu führen. Ich für meinen Teil halte diese Idee ja für absolut schwachsinnig, da man in den letzten Jahren schon gesehen hat, dass das überhaupt nichts bringt".

„Und passend dazu kommen jetzt auch noch der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin aus eben diesen zwei Häusern", ergänzte Harry.

„Und ausgerechnet auch noch die zwei Schüler, die am wenigsten miteinander können. Klingt für mich nach einem schwachsinnig genialen Plan", murrte Ron. „Man kannst du einem Leid tun, ausgerechnet mit diesem Frettchen musst du den Rest des Schuljahres zusammen leben".

„Wenn das Frettchen weiterhin so ruhig ist, wie jetzt, dann geht's. Wenn der Vollidiot wieder aus ihm raus kommt, dann wird es kritisch. Aber da ich Malfoy schon immer in seine Schranken weisen konnte, wird er eher derjenige sein, der den ganzen Schaden aus dieser Angelegenheit davon tragen wird".

„Sag mal Mine, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder bist du dieses Schuljahr wirklich angriffslustiger, als die letzten".

Hm….irgendwie hatte Harry ja Recht. Sie war wirklich viel leichter aus der Ruhe zu bringen und war wegen jedem bisschen gereizt und raunzte jeden an. Woher kam das nur? Erklären konnte sie es nicht wirklich. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach sauer, weil sie sich das Amt einfach mit Malfoy teilen musste und schon genau wusste, dass sie die meisten Zeit eh nur streiten und sich auf die Nerven gehen würden. Warum auch ausgerechnet dieser Kotzbrocken. Ganz ruhig Hermine, lass dir von dem nicht schon wieder die Laune verderben. Du hast gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mit einem Lehrer, der obendrein auch noch verdammt gut aussieht.

„Ach Quatsch Harry", erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Deine Launen sind aber manchmal auch komisch".

Als die drei das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten, stellten sie fest, dass sie bis jetzt die Einzigen waren, die eingetroffen waren. Ganz gemütlich suchten sie sich ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe. Weit und breit war noch nichts von ihrem Professor zu sehen.

Nicht lange nach ihnen, kamen auch die anderen Schüler und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen der Syltherins gleiten und entdeckte Malfoy neben Zabini. Der Dunkelhäutige versuchte vergebens Malfoy in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Die Beiden waren ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht oder Sommer und Winter. Zabini, der braungebrannte dunkelhaarige Mädchenschwarm und daneben eine sehr blasse und platinblonde Kopie. Hermine fragte sich immer, wie die Beiden eigentlich miteinander auskamen, wo sie das genaue Gegenteil des Gegenübers waren.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocken riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

Nachdem Professor Black auch 5min nach dem Klingelzeichen noch nicht die Klasse betreten hatte, machte sich langsam spürbar Unruhe breit. Die ersten Schüler fingen an miteinander zu flüstern. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den Schatten, der langsam an der Wand entlang kroch.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen. Willkommen zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde".

Schlagartig verstummte jede noch so kleine Unterhaltung. Alle Schüler blickten sich verwirrt im Raum um. Woher kam die Stimme des Professors? Aber nicht einmal Hermine, wusste wo sich ihr Professor aufhielt.

Auf einmal vernahm Hermine ein unterdrücktes Kichern und blickte verwirrt zu Harry. Der konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Guten Morgen Professor". Alle Schüler im Raum drehten sich sofort zu Harry.

„Ah Mr. Potter, wie es mir scheint, sind sie der Einzige, der weiß, wo ich mich zurzeit aufhalte. Wollen sie ihren Mitstudenten nicht ein wenig unter die Arme greifen und verraten, wo ich mich zurzeit befinde?"

„Sicher doch Sir. Sie stehen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, zwischen dem Bücherregal und dem Kerzenhalter an der Wand".

Jeder Schüler ruckte seinen Kopf sofort zu der entsprechenden Stelle, auf die Harry zeigt. Doch noch immer konnte keiner erkennen, wo der Professor sein sollte. Auch Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären, wie Harry so schnell sehen konnte, in welcher Ecke des Raumes sich Professor Black befand.

„Verdammt Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Hervorragend Mr. Potter. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir jemand erklären, wie ich mich so gut tarnen konnte?"

Sofort ragte Harry's Arm in die Luft. Viele seiner Mitschüler wussten, dass ihm in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht viele das Wasser reichen konnte, wenn überhaupt jemand. Aber dennoch hatten sie erwartet, dass Hermine diejenige war, die sich schneller melden würde. Doch von ihr war nicht die geringste Bewegung ausgegangen. So als wüsste sie das erste Mal etwas nicht.

„Nun Mr. Potter, wie habe ich das angestellt?" fragte der Lehrer ruhig, der mittlerweile für alle sichtbar geworden war.

,,Ich würde sagen als Basis für ihren Zauber diente ein Desillusionierungszauber. Des Weiteren haben sie diesen mit einem Schattenzauber kombiniert, sodass man denken könnte, dass sie lediglich ein Schatten sind, der sich aber beliebig an jedes Objekt anpassen kann. Die Kombination dieser beiden Zauber ist höchst effizient, da der Gegner nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, sie hinter einem Schatten zu vermuten. Zumal ja ihr Schatten jede erdenkliche Form annehmen kann".

Hermine starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Auch als sie ihren Blick kurz über die Anderen schweifen lies, bemerkte sie, dass diese nicht weniger erstaunt drein blickten.

,,Sehr gut Mr. Potter. Ich bin beeindruckt. Das gibt weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun diese Kombination von Zaubern ist nur eine der vielen vielen Möglichkeiten um sich vor den dunklen Künsten zu schützen. Bei simplen Todessern, die nicht einmal einen Sessel von einem Sofa unterscheiden können, funktioniert er tadellos, aber ich bezweifle, dass er gegen Voldemort", viele Schüler zuckten bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen, ,, sehr viel ausrichten kann. Es gibt kaum einen Zauber, der ihm wohl nicht geläufig ist, wohingegen wir kaum erahnen können, welcher Zauber er wohl mächtig ist.

Aus diesem Grund ist es auch außerordentlich schwierig einzuschätzen, welche der aber vielen Zauber, die es gibt, für sie dieses Jahr die Entscheidenden sind. Ich muss nicht noch extra erwähnen, dass das Schuljahr eigentlich viel zu kurz ist, um sie bestens auf das vorzubereiten, was uns wohl alle erwarten wird. Selbst wenn wir jeden Tag des gesamten Schuljahres zur Verfügung hätten und sie kein weiteres Fach nebenher belegen müssten, könnte ich ihnen nur einen Bruchteil von dem zeigen, was für sie nützlich und hilfreich sein wird.

Bleibt also die Überlegung, was ich ihnen dieses Schuljahr alles beibringen sollte. Ich denke über die Unverzeilichen Flüche wurden sie im vergangenen Jahr bei Professor Snape und davor von Mad Eye Moody genügend aufgeklärt, so dass ich auf diese nicht noch einmal eingehen werde. Es gibt genügend weitere schwerwiegende Flüche, von denen teilweise noch nicht einmal das Ministerium eine Ahnung hat. Daher werde ich ihnen in diesem Jahr die dunklen Künste aus Bulgarien, Rumänien und ähnlich bekannten Ländern der schwarzen Magie beibringen. Sie werden nicht nur lernen, sich gegen diese Zauber zu schützen, sondern auch sie anzuwenden. Nichts überrascht einen Todesser mehr, als wenn er mit seinen eigenen Flüchen bekämpft wird. Denn viele von ihnen kennen zum Glück den jeweiligen Gegenzauber nicht". Ein Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer.

„Sie sehen also meine Herrschaften wir haben mehr als genug zu tun in diesem Semester. Somit halte ich mich nicht länger mit der Vortragspredigt auf, sondern lassen sie uns anfangen. Da die meisten von ihnen vorhin den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie den Desillusionierungszauber nicht kannten, werden wir direkt damit anfangen. Sobald sie diesen gemeistert haben, kombinieren sie ihn mit dem Schattenzauber. Ich erwarte von ihnen, da dieser Zauber insgesamt nicht besonders schwer ist, dass ihn jeder am Ende der Stunde beherrscht. Wer es dennoch nicht schaffen sollte, findet sich heute noch um 17Uhr bei mir zum Nachsitzen ein. Das sollte für sie Motivation genug sein. Lesen sie sich bitte die Einleitung an der Tafel durch und beginnen sie danach mit dem Üben".

Sofort übernahmen die Schüler die Anweisungen von der Tafel. Keiner traute sich auch nur zu flüstern, dafür war jeder auch zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Die ganze Stunde über übten sie die Tarnung. Allen standen schon die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Keiner wollte sich gleich nach der ersten Stunde ein Nachsitzen einhandeln. Zu peinlich wäre es ihnen gewesen der vielleicht Einzige zu sein. Deswegen achteten die meisten Schüler auch auf die Anderen, um zu sehen wie weit sie schon waren. Harry hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Zauber. Zwar hatte er Beide zuvor noch nie angewendet, aber es war einfach sein Fach. Hier konnte er zeigen, was wirklich in ihm steckte. Nichts ging im leichter von der Hand, nichts machte ihm mehr Spaß und begeisterte ihn, als Zauber gegen die Todesser und zu seiner Verteidigung zu lernen. Schnell merkte er aber auch, dass vor allem Ron seine guten Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauber hatte.

Hermine viel es zwar auch nicht leicht, aber bei ihr war abzusehen, dass sie bis zum Ende der Stunde den Zauber geschafft hatte. Bei Ron sah das allerdings ganz anders aus. Er schaffte noch nicht einmal ganz den Desillusionierungszauber. Er versuchte ihm hier und da ein paar Tipps zu geben und nach 10 Minuten hatte Ron es endlich geschafft.

Jetzt konnte er die letzte Zeit noch dafür aufbringen auch den Schattenzauber zu lernen. Mit diesem hatte Ron Gott sei Dank weitaus weniger Schwierigkeiten. Auch ohne die Hilfe von Harry schaffte er es den Zauber zu lernen. Man sah Ron deutlich an, dass er stolz darauf war, den letzten Teil auch ohne Harry geschafft zu haben.

„So meine Herrschaften der Moment der Wahrheit ist gekommen. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer von ihnen den Zauber beherrscht. Sie drei hier vorne möchte ich bitten den Anfang zu machen."

Hermine, Ron und Harry traten nach vorne. Als erstes war Hermine an der Reihe. Ihr gelang der Zauber ganz gut, wenn auch nicht so perfekt wie beim Professor. Ron war in etwa gleich gut wie sie. Dann kam Harry an die Reihe. Alle starrten ihn gespannt an. Von ihm erwartete man mehr, da er ja schon die Zauber erkannt hatte. Und tatsächlich. Ihm gelang es den Zauber so perfekt wie der Professor hinzukriegen. Alle Gryffindors zeigten sich sehr erstaunt und applaudierten Harry. Die Slytherins hatten nicht mehr als ein paar abfällige Blicke für diese Leistung übrig.

„Sehr schön Mr. Potter. Weitere 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. So stellen sie sich bitte alle in zweier Reihen auf und dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut die Andern das hinkriegen".

Einer nach dem Anderen versuchte sich an dem Zauber und die meisten von ihnen brachten auch ein gutes Ergebnis zu Tage.

Schließlich war Draco Malfoy als Letzter an der Reihe. Langsam und mit wenig Motivation bewegte er sich nach vorne und versuchte den Zauber durchzuführen. Es wollte ihm jedoch nicht recht gelingen. Schon bei dem Desillusionierungszauber versagte er auf ganzer Linie. Er wurde zwar etwas durchsichtig, sodass man die Wand hinter ihm erkennen konnte, aber das war es dann auch schon. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Man sah in den Gesichtern der anderen Slytherins deutlich die Peinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet einer von ihnen den Zauber nicht schaffte und zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurde. Aber das es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, ihr bisheriger Anführer und Sprecher sein sollte, war dann doch zuviel des Guten. Mehr als peinlich berührt starrten sie zu Boden. Die meisten Gryffindors konnten ein Lachen nur mühsam zurückhalten. Zu gerne sahen sie, wie sich Malfoy bis auf die Knochen blamierte. Aber endlich widerfuhr der Welt einmal Gerechtigkeit und es traf ihn.

Malfoy selbst sah nur stumm zu Boden und blickte nicht einmal auf, als ihn Professor Black ansprach.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy. Da sie den Zauber offenbar ganz und gar nicht bewerkstelligen können, treffen wir uns heute gegen 17Uhr in meinem Büro im 4. Stock. Ich rate ihnen bis dahin dringend noch etwas zu üben. In ihrem letzten Jahr sollten sie doch zumindest im Stande sein den Desillusionierungszauber zu beherrschen". An die Andern gewandt.

„Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet. Lesen sie sich zum nächsten Mal bitte das zweite Kapitel durch".

„Wow, die Stunde war der absolute Hammer. Unser neuer Prof. hat echt was auf dem Kasten. Das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, endlich wurden wir mal wieder in diesem Fach gefordert" begeisterte sich Ron.

„Das war schon nicht schlecht, wie er da einfach als Schatten an der Wand auf uns gewartet hat. Niemand wäre doch auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich Professor Black schon längst im Klassenzimmer befindet".

„Sag mal Harry, wie bist du eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, wo sich der Professor befindet?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, dann fand ich das gar nicht mal so schwierig. Ich hatte mir schon fast gedacht, dass er schon die ganze Zeit im Raum war und uns beobachtet hatte. Und als dann seine Stimme ertönte, war es eigentlich nicht schwierig die Richtung zu ermitteln, aus der sie kam. Danach musste ich nur auf irgendeine kleine winzige Bewegung warten. Und dann war da halt so ein seltsamer Schatten, der sich beim Sprechen mitbewegte und da war es mir auch schon klar. Den Desillusionierungszauber hab ich schon oft genug gesehen und da er sich nicht einfach nur an die Umgebung angepasst hat, sondern sich ständig irgendwo ein Schatten mitbewegt hatte, da bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass er zwei Tarnzaubersprüche kombiniert hat. Mehr steckt auch gar nicht dahinter".

„Ich finde es trotzdem beeindruckend, wie schnell du auf diese ungewöhnliche Kombination gekommen bist. Nichts gegen dich Harry, aber es ist doch schon etwas erstaunlich, wenn du vor Hermine die Antwort auf ein Rätsel hast".

„Kein Problem Ron. Aber das Fach liegt mir auch einfach und daher fällt es mir wahrscheinlich leichter auf bestimmte Dinge zu kommen".

„Tja nicht umsonst warst du der Anführer der DA. Du hast von uns allen das schnellste Auffassungsvermögen was die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeht. Ich finde das könntest du während des Unterrichts ruhig mehr zeigen".

„Mag sein Hermine, aber ich stehe nun mal nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt, auch nicht in meinem Lieblingsfach".

„Aber daran solltest du dich gewöhnen Harry. In diesem Fach kann dir keiner etwas vormachen. Du musst den Zauber nicht mal eine Stunde üben und kriegst ihn so gut wie der Professor hin. Da ist es nur natürlich, dass alle dich anstarren bzw. zu dir aufblicken".

„Ja Hermine, aber ich stelle mich nicht absichtlich in den Vordergrund, nur weil ich scheinbar der Beste bin".

„Nun einer hätte dir ja heute fast die Show gestohlen", grinste ihn Ron an.

„Das war wohl das blamabelste was ihm in seinem ganzen Leben passiert sein dürfte". Ron begann sich augenblicklich zu schütteln vor lachen.

„Ron, da hast du absolut recht. Aber ich muss dir auch zustimmen, dass es mit Malfoy endlich mal den Richtigen erwischt hat. Wobei ich nicht verstehe, warum er den Zauber nicht hinbekommen hat. Er war bisher eigentlich immer sehr gut in der Schule. Das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu ihm" meinte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Vor allem passt es nicht, dass er sein ganzes Haus der Lächerlichkeit preis gibt. Langsam glaub ich auch, dass da was im Busch ist. Nicht nur, dass er die meiste Zeit alleine ist, er ist auf einmal auch total unkonzentriert und kriegt die Zauber nicht hin, die weitaus schlechtere Schüler als er schaffen".

„Ist doch egal Harry. Nach all den Jahren kriegt er endlich mal das zurückgezahlt, was er den andern immer angetan hat. Also mir ist es jedenfalls egal, warum im Moment alles schief läuft bei Malfoy. Mehr hab ich auch zu dem Thema nicht mehr zu sagen".

Harry und Hermine verdrehten nur die Augen, beschlossen aber nicht näher auf das Thema einzugehen.

Was Hermine aber noch nicht wissen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit noch mehr mit Malfoy auseinander zu setzen hatte als ihr lieb war.


	7. Nachsitzen

7. Kapitel

Er fasste es einfach nicht. Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Verdammt noch mal. Im Nachhinein wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, so peinlich war ihm die ganze Sache. Wie konnte er sich nur so vor den Gryffindors und vor allem seinem eigenen Haus blamieren? Alleine die beschämenden Blicke seiner Hauskameraden waren schon fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn die Gryffindors auch noch in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen wären. Warum konnte er sich auch die ganze Stunde über nicht einfach mal zusammenreißen und sich konzentrieren. Es war doch nur eine blöde Doppelstunde. Er hätte sich diese ganze Peinlichkeit und das Nachsitzen ersparen können, wenn er nicht immer wieder über diese eine Sache nachgedacht hätte. Wie er sich doch ärgerte. Aber eigentlich hätte er selbst mit der wenigen Übung in der Unterrichtsstunde doch zumindest diesen verdammten Desillusionierungszauber packen sollen. Stattdessen hatte er sich da schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert und durfte dafür nun nachsitzen. Wenn das die Runde machte, dann konnte er seinen Ruf in Hogwarts vollkommen vergessen. Er würde nicht nur zum Gespött des ganzen Jahrgangs werden, auch die unteren Klassen würden sich über ihn lustig machen. Das Schuljahr war gerade einmal einen Tag alt und schon hatte er sich ein Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Er konnte sich jetzt schon die Begeisterung seines Patenonkels vorstellen, nachdem der ihm heut morgen schon gesagt hatte, er soll sich am Riemen reißen. Und dabei saß er jetzt noch viel tiefer im Schlamassel als vorher. Die Strafpredigt von diesem neuen Prof. konnte ja heiter werden. Er wusste genau, dass er diese Zauber beherrschte, ohne weiteres, aber nein, jetzt musste er sich gleich anhören, wie schlecht er doch war und was mit ihm los sei. Darauf konnte er echt verzichten. Lieber sollten ihn alle in Ruhe lassen. Aber es hilft ja alles nichts. Da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Schließlich hatte er sich auch selber den ganzen Mist eingebrockt. Er hatte eigentlich wenig Lust jetzt noch ewig diesen Zauber zu probieren, zumal er sich eh schlecht konzentrieren konnte, aber das konnte er wohl kaum dem Professor auftischen. Warum musste auch alles so kompliziert sein in seinem Leben? Warum konnte es nicht einmal in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen? Warum kann einem die ganze Welt nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Ruhe – wie schön dieses Wort doch klang. Er konnte es nicht oft genug wiederholen.

Missmutig stapfte er die Treppe in den 4. Stock hinauf. Noch hatte er 10 Minuten Zeit, bevor er sich bei seinem Professor blicken lassen musste. Eigentlich konnte er immer noch umdrehen und sich irgendeine Krankheit ausdenken, die ihn daran hinderte das Nachsitzen wahrzunehmen. Aber damit würde er das Nachsitzen ja doch nur hinauszögern. Irgendwann musste er sowieso hin, also konnte er es auch gleich hinter sich bringen. Es würde ja eh nicht besser werden. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich die Treppe hinauf kommen. Er blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten und sah, dass es Professor Black war, der da die Treppe hinauf kam. Der Kerl hatte aber auch echt ein passendes Timing, so als ob seine Gedankengänge mitbekommen hätte. Na dann mal auf zum Nachsitzen. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, würde es vielleicht nicht ganz so lange dauern.

„Ah Mr. Malfoy. Wie schön, dass sie so überpünktlich hier sind. Dann können wir ja direkt anfangen. Je früher sie den Spruch perfekt beherrschen, desto früher sind wir Beide hier auch fertig". Warum musste der Typ ihn mit so einem süffisanten Lächeln betrachten. Meine Güte, ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen. Da kann man ja nur hoffen, dass er das nicht die ganze Zeit trug, sonst musste er sich tatsächlich noch wegen Übelkeit entschuldigen und das würde der pure Horror werden. Wobei so schlimm wie die Ferien konnte das Nachsitzen hier auch nicht werden.

Der Lehrer ließ ihn in sein Büro eintreten.

„Bevor wir mit dem Übungen anfangen, würde ich mich gerne noch kurz mit ihnen unterhalten". Na Klasse. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet. Wieso in drei Teufelsnamen musste jeder Lehrer unbedingt seine Nase in Angelegenheiten reinstecken, die ihn absolut nichts angehen? Stand irgendwo auf seiner Stirn ´Leute, redet mit mir, ich brauch das?´- wohl kaum. Ruhe, alles was ich will ist Ruhe. Er könnte wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden aufstampfen und anfangen zu schreien. Leider brachte das auch nichts, also konnte er es auch gleich bleiben lassen. Warum konnte man nicht einfach seine Strafe absitzen, sondern musste sich jedes Mal auch noch das ganze Gesappel anhören, warum man so ist wie man ist bzw. so handelt, wie man handelt? Und warum konnten sie sich nicht untereinander die Story erzählen? Musste er sie denn jedem Einzelnen zum Besten geben? Das würde auch nichts daran ändern und er musste sich nicht laufen den Mund fusselig reden. Dumbledore könnte ruhig geschwätziger sein. Das artete ja noch zum Spießroutenlauf auf, wenn er sich nicht zusammen riss.

„Mr. Malfoy, können sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum sie es nicht für Nötig erachten, meinem Unterricht zu folgen?" fing Professor Black an.

„Könnte eventuell daran gelegen haben, dass ich andere Sachen in meinem Kopf hatte und daher nicht bei der Sache war". Das konnte sich der Prof. doch auch selber denken. Dämliche Frage. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass der Prof. sich damit zufrieden geben würde und nicht noch erläutert haben wollte, wo er denn mit seinen Gedanken war.

„Und was hatten sie anderes im Kopf?" Supi, soviel dann zu diesem Thema. Vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit doch noch einmal diesen alten Greis aufsuchen. Dann konnte er den anderen Lehrkräften vielleicht beibringen, dass sie ihn nicht mit persönlichen Fragen nervten.

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen, Sir".

„Nun versuchen Sie sich doch mal in meine Lage zu versetzen. Sie hielten es nicht für nötig meinem Unterricht zu folgen und haben sich Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Und Sie meinen nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, mir ihre Situation zu erklären?"

Nein er hielt das für nicht angebracht, weil es den Typen einfach nichts anging.

„Ich wiederhole mich gerne noch einmal. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Erstens geht sie das nichts an, worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbreche. Wenn, dann würde ich mich schon bei ihnen melden. Zweitens, sehe ich ein, dass ich hätte zuhören und folgen müssen. Das habe ich nicht getan und dafür habe ich mir Nachsitzen eingehandelt. So nun bin ich hier um meine Strafe abzusitzen, nicht um mit ihnen ein Pläuschchen über meine Probleme abzuhalten. Könnten wir dann also anfangen?" gab er flapsig zurück.

Am Gesicht seines Lehrers konnte er schon erkennen, dass er sich wohl etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte mit seiner Antwort. Das würde wahrscheinlich noch ein übles Nachspiel geben. Aber er sah es nicht ein, wozu er mit ihm über seine Probleme reden sollte. Sie gingen ihn schlichtweg nichts an. Er mischte sich schließlich auch nicht in das Privatleben seines Lehrers ein. Bei einigen wollte er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, ob sie überhaupt eins hatten. Ein unerklärlicher Würgreiz machte sich auf einmal in ihm breit. Denk an was anderes, denk an was anderes….. Aber da holte ihn sein Lehrer schon wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Wie sie meinen Mr. Malfoy. Vielleicht verspüren sie ja eher den Drang mit ihrem Direktor darüber zu sprechen.". Und noch eine Predigt, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste. Das hast du ja mal wieder super hinbekommen Draco. Du und dein loses Mundwerk. Eigentlich hätte er über die Ferien lernen müssen, dass es sich nicht lohnt. Aber alte Gepflogenheiten ließen sich irgendwie nur schwer wieder ablegen.

Aber beim Heiligen Hippogreif, wie viel mieser konnte dieser bescheidene erste Schultag noch werden? Reichte es denn nicht schon vollkommen aus, dass er sich vor zwei Häusern zum absoluten Deppen gemacht hatte? Musste er jetzt auch noch alles breit Dumbledore erklären müssen? Das was der Direktor schon wusste, musste reichen. Er konnte ihm doch nicht sein ganzes Elend unter die Nase reiben. Wenn ER davon etwas mitbekam, war er beim nächsten Besuch zu Hause eh geliefert. Darauf konnte er gerne verzichten und auch auf den folgenden längeren Aufenthalt im St. Mungo ebenfalls, falls er überhaupt noch dahin musste und sich die Radieschen nicht gleich von unten ansehen konnte. Die Besuche während der Sommerferien waren schlimm genug. Noch heute merkte er die Folgen von seinen ganzen Verletzungen. Das würde er natürlich niemanden erzählen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie er dieses Jahr überhaupt Quidditch spielen sollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er das irgendwie bewerkstelligen konnte, bevor noch Gerüchte die Runde machten.

„Nun gut, dann zeigen sie mir doch jetzt mal bitte, was sie bis hierhin geübt haben" forderte ihn der Professor nun auf. Er versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu konzentrieren, schließlich hatte er heute Nachmittag lange genug diesen dämlichen Spruch geübt. Der Desillusionierungszauber klappte auch schon wesentlich besser als heute Morgen im Unterricht. Trotzdem wollt es immer noch nicht so, wie er es selber gerne gehabt hätte. Er wurde immer noch nicht ganz eins mit seiner Umgebung. Und das ärgerte ihn zusehends. So schwer konnte der Zauber doch nun wirklich nicht sein, wenn selbst Weasley es schaffte. Auch wenn Potter ihm vielleicht geholfen hatte oder Tipps gegeben hatte, so musste er den Zauber an sich doch selbst ausführen. Verdammt noch mal. Dieses Wiesel konnte doch nicht wirklich besser sein, als er. Das war ja die Peinlichkeit des Jahrhunderts.

„Na das klappt ja immerhin schon mal um einiges besser als heute morgen. Wenigstens haben sie die Zeit dazu genutzt um zu üben. Vielleicht sollten sie sich ein Beispiel an Mr. Potter nehmen oder ihn zumindest um Hilfe bitten". Ja sicher und Halloween und Weihnachten fallen auf einen Tag. War sein Professor eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost? Nie im Leben würde er auch nur auf die Idee kommen diesen Ich-muss-allen-das-Leben-schwer-machen-Potter um Hilfe zu bitten. Da konnte er sich ja gleich die Kugel geben. Als ob das heute Morgen nicht peinlich genug war. Wie würde er denn da vor seinem eigenen Haus dastehen, wenn er Potter um Hilfe bitten würde. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder dieses Würgegefühl. Schnell wieder auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie müssen sich stärker konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken wandern immer noch ab". Konnte er jetzt wirklich Gedanken lesen oder was?

„Versuchen sie eins mit ihrer Umgebung zu werden". Ich mach dir auch gleich was, mit eins mit deiner Umgebung werden. Wenn der weiter so daher redete, würde er sich noch vergessen und dann konnte der Prof. eins mit seinem dämlichen Teppichboden werden.

Aber der Spruch war ja auch das einfachste au der Welt. Eins werden mit der Umgebung. Wenn er das im Kopf hätte womit ich mich rumplagen muss, würde er nicht mehr so leicht daherreden.

„Mr. Malfoy Ihre Konzentration lässt schon wieder zu wünschen übrig. Wenn Sie es nicht endlich schaffen sich mehr zu konzentrieren, sitzen wir Beide morgen früh noch hier und versuchen Ihnen den Zauber einzutrichtern. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, Ihre Sorgen oder was auch immer sie im Kopf haben, wenigstens mal für eine Stunde auszublenden. Glauben Sie nicht, ich wüsste mit meiner Zeit nichts Besseres anzufangen".

„Ja Sir" gab er zähneknirschend zurück.

Also los Draco, konzentriere dich und dann schaffst du es auch. Er versuchte sich selbst ins Gewissen zu reden. Über deine Probleme kannst du auch später noch nachdenken, wenn das Nachsitzen vorbei ist. Je schneller du den Spruch drauf hast, desto schneller kommst du hier weg und hast deine Ruhe.

Und auf einmal klappte der Desillusionierungszauber wunderbar. Er wurde eins mit seiner Umgebung. Na das wurde jetzt aber auch Zeit, dachte er sich. Was eine Ablenkung alles mit ihm anstellen konnte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er diesen dämlichen Zauber drauf hatte. Ja nu lächele nicht so selbstverliebt, dämlicher neuer Lehrer. So jetzt noch den Schattenzauber dazu kombinieren und er konnte endlich gehen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Übens, hatte er es endlich auch geschafft den Schattenzauber zu perfektionieren.

„So Mr. Malfoy, jetzt probieren Sie noch einmal Beide zusammen und wenn das klappt, machen wir für heute Feierabend".

Draco gab sich die größte Mühe und tatsächlich schaffte er es auch, den Zauber zu bewerkstelligen. Ha, er wusste doch, dass er diesen verflixten Zauber drauf hatte. Er musste endlich lernen sich zur richtigen Zeit konzentrieren zu können. Dann würde ihm manch peinlicher Moment erspart bleiben. Dennoch war er völlig zufrieden mit sich selbst und wollte sich schon auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch zu Dumbledore gehen musste. Das hatte ihm Professor Black ja schon angedroht. Geknickt ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl nieder und wartete auf Professor Blacks Reaktion.

„Na sehen Sie, was man mit ein bisschen Konzentration alles bewerkstelligen kann. Trotzdem kommen Sie um ein Gespräch mit Direktor Dumbledore nicht drum herum. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden". Damit stand der Professor auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

Draco gäbe wahrscheinlich einiges dafür um die Gedanken seinen Prof. in diesem Moment zu kennen, denn dieser lächelte ihn nur mitleidig von der Seite an.

Oh Draco, wenn du nur wüsstest. Wenn du es weiterhin nicht schaffst dich zu konzentrieren, dann wird dich das noch in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie dein Sommer war, ich weiß, was du alles durchstehen musstest und es ist kein Wunder, dass du Zeit brauchst, um dein Leben wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu bringen und deine Maske zu platzieren. Aber du musst es schaffen. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen, noch nicht. Ich muss meine eigene Tarnung aufrecht erhalten. Keiner der Anderen darf erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin.

Ich würde dir so gerne beistehen, dich unterstützen und dir auch die Angst nehmen. Wenn alles überstanden ist, wirst du verstehen, warum ich gerade dir gegenüber so verhalten bin, aber es geht nicht anders. Irgendwann werde ich dir alles erklären, aber bis dahin musst du durchhalten und darfst dir nichts anmerken lassen. Du musst stark sein, auch für deine Mutter. Irgendwann wird es wieder eine intakte Familie geben und du wirst endlich der Mensch sein können, der Du sein willst, nicht das was Andere von dir sehen wollen. Aber leider muss ich dich zum Direktor bringen, gehört alles mit zur Tarnung. Ich kann dir das leider nicht durchgehen lassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie die beiden Wasserspeicher erreicht.

„Zitronendrops" und schon wurden sie die Treppe hoch gelassen. Oben angekommen klopfte Professor Black an die Tür.

„Herein", erklang es drinnen von Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Black trat zusammen mit Draco Malfoy ein.

„Oh was für eine Überraschung Sie hier Beide zu sehen. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sir Mr. Malfoy hatte soeben Nachsitzen bei mir, weil er heute Morgen derart abgelenkt im Unterricht war, dass er den Zauber nicht zu Stande gebracht hatte, den er bis zum Ende der Stunde können sollte. Woraufhin ich natürlich gerne den Grund für diese Unaufmerksamkeit erfahren hätte. Mr. Malfoy zog es jedoch vor diesen für sich zu behalten. Allerdings teilte er mir dies in einer, sagen wir unschicklichen Art und Weise vor. Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Sie noch einmal mit dem Jungen reden. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit werde ich in meinem Unterricht nicht dulden".

„Gewiss nicht Professor Black. Ich kann ihnen jetzt schon versichern, dass Mr. Malfoy in Zukunft mit dem größten Engagement an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen wird".

„Wenn ich das sagen darf Sir, mir würde es schon reichen, wenn er nur aufpassen würde und am Ende die Zauber beherrscht, die ich der Klasse beibringe".

„Ich habe verstanden Mr. Black. Sonst gefällt Ihnen ihre Tätigkeit an dieser Schule?"

„Außerordentlich Sir. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, ich müsste mich dann auch noch an die Unterrichtsvorbereitung für den morgigen Schultag setzen".

Mit einem Kopfnicken und einen durchdringenden Blick in Richtung Dumbledore verschwand er auch schon.

„Mr. Malfoy", wandte sich Dumbledore jetzt an Draco, „was soll ich mit Ihnen machen? Sie können nicht während des gesamten Unterrichts teilnahmslos auf ihren Platz sitzen und ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich auf das konzentrieren, was die Professoren Ihnen versuchen beizubringen. Und es werden nicht nur Professor Snape und Professor Black sein, denen auffällt, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren können, sondern auch jedem andern Lehrer, bei dem sie Unterricht haben werden. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen, reißen sie sich zusammen. Mit ihrer inneren Unruhe ist keinem Geholfen".

„Professor, glauben Sie mir, es liegt mir vollkommen fern den Unterricht zu ignorieren, aber jedes Mal driften meine Gedanken wieder zu den Ferien zurück und alles was passiert ist. Ich weis, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss, aber es ist eben nicht so einfach". Sein sie doch mal in der Situation, in der ich mich gerade befinde. Da möchte ich doch mal zu gerne wissen, wie sie da reagieren. Sie würde es doch auch nicht vollkommen kalt lassen. Klar, mit der ganzen Altersweisheit konnte man leicht sagen, konzentrieren sie sich. Von ihm erwartete ja auch keiner was Großes. Er konnte so sein, wie er sein wollte. Er, Draco, musste sein ganzes Leben lang eine Maske tragen, er musste während der Ferien die ganzen Dingen über sich ergehen lassen, ohne das ihm irgendjemand geholfen hätte.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber auch andere Mitschüler haben in ihrem Leben schon die eine oder andere Schwierigkeit mit sich tragen müssen und lassen sich dennoch nicht gehen. Was Ihnen diesen Sommer widerfahren ist, lässt sich durch nichts abmildern, aber Sie müssen nach außen hin stark sein, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass bald die ganze Schule über sie tratscht. Außerdem sollten Sie sich soweit im Griff haben, dass Sie das Amt des Schulsprechers ausüben können. Demnächst wird viel Arbeit auf Sie zukommen. Ich hoffe damit Ihre Gedanken auf andere Pfade lenken zu können. Es wäre schon, wenn Sie die Arbeit nicht alleine Miss Granger überlassen würden".

Wollte der alte Quacksalber jetzt auch noch allen Ernstes mit Sankt Potter vergleichen, oder was? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Und verdammt, warum musste er ausgerechnet mit dieser Granger zusammen arbeiten?

„Warum wurden ausgerechnet wir Beide für das Amt des Schulsprechers ausgewählt. Sie wissen, dass wir nicht eine Minute in einem Raum verbringen können, ohne uns gleich zu verhexen. Wie stellen Sie sich nur diese Zusammenarbeit vor?"

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, wenn ich das noch weiterhin annehmen würde, hätte ich Sie in der Tat nicht zu unseren Schulsprechern ernannt. Aber da ich davon ausgehen kann, dass Sie zwei erwachsene Leute sind und das irgendwie managen können, sehe ich kein Problem. Außerdem wird es langsam Zeit, dass die Häuser wieder etwas mehr zusammenrücken und keiner kommt dafür besser in Frage als Slytherin und Gryffindor bzw. in diesem Fall Sie und Miss Granger. Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihre Aufgaben zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen werden. Bei Miss Granger kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie über die Rivalitäten in der Zeit, wo Sie Beide zusammen arbeiten müssen, hinwegsehen wird. Dasselbe erwarte ich von Ihnen auch". Na ist ja wunderbar. Musste er sich also auch noch mit dieser besserwisserischen Kuh gut stellen. Reichte es denn nicht schon vollkommen aus, dass sie sich Beide die Räumlichkeiten teilen mussten, musste er jetzt also auch noch einen auf freundlich mit ihr machen. Wie ihn alles schon wieder ankotzte. Am liebsten würde er diesem alten Greis das Amt zurück geben, aber dann konnte er sich zu Hause auch nicht mehr sehen lassen. Und im Vergleich dazu, war Granger wohl das kleine Übel, auch wenn er sie nie leiden konnte, sie würde ihn jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art foltern.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun Sir".

„Haben Sie noch irgendwas auf dem Herzen, bevor ich Sie für heute entlasse?"

„Nein Sir", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß.

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt in ihre Räumlichkeiten gehen. Dort sollte in der Küche auch Essen für sie bereit stehen. Sollten Sie irgendwann das Bedürfnis verspüren doch mit Jemandem über Ihre Gefühle zu reden, wissen Sie, wo sie mich finden können".

„Gute Nacht Sir". Damit machte sich Draco schnellstmöglich auf den Weg. Er wollte jetzt nur noch alleine sein und in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Gut das diese dumme Kuh namens Pansy nicht mehr auf Hogwarts war. Er wusste zwar, dass die Geschichte, die Dumbledore und allen Anderen aufgetischt wurde, an den Haare herbei gezogen war, aber wenigstens hatte er hier in der Schule jetzt seine Ruhe vor ihr. Endlich mal kein Klammeräffchen, was sich an seiner Jacke festklammerte und ihn nicht mehr los lassen wollte.

Na hoffentlich ist Granger jetzt nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Heute Abend konnte er sich einfach nicht auch noch mit ihr auseinandersetzen. Nicht nach der Schmach von heut Nachmittag. Sie würde sich noch genug darüber lustig machen. Und bevor er nicht gründlich über alles nachgedacht hatte, hatte er einfach keine Kraft gegen sie anzugehen. Sie würde ihn im Moment eh nur fertig machen.

Als er durch das Portraitlicht vorsichtig in den Gemeinschaftsraum spähte, war weit und breit keine Granger in Sicht. Puh, Glück gehabt. Schnell eilte er in die Küche, nahm sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten von der Anrichte und huschte lautlos die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Kurz bevor er die Tür aufmachen wollte, hörte er sonderbare Geräusche aus Grangers Zimmer. Als er jedoch genauer hinhörte, musste er feststellen, dass es lediglich Musik war. Er öffnete und schloss leise seine Zimmertür. Das Essen stellte er auf seinen Schreibtisch. So hungrig war er im Moment gar nicht. Er beschloss noch kurz auf seinen Balkon zu gehen. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Wie schon gestern Abend Hermine, genoss auch er die leichte Briese, die vom See zu ihm herauf wehte. Er lehnte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf das Gelände und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Alles in seinem Leben wurde diesen Sommer gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Nichts war mehr so, wie er es kannte. Sein Vater wurde bei dem Angriff aus Askaban schwer verletzt. Weder er noch seine Mutter hatten die leiseste Ahnung, wie es ihm im Moment ging. Er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, konnte den Sommer einfach nicht vergessen, nicht eine Minute klar denken. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur irgendwo verstecken, verstecken, wo ihn keiner finden konnte, ihm keiner etwas anhaben konnte – wo er einfach nur er selbst war. Endlich die ganzen Sorgen hinter sich lassen, einfach nur frei sein. Sollten die Anderen doch diesen Kampf kämpfen.

Leider konnte er sich nicht einfach verziehen. Wer wusste schon, was sie mit seiner Mutter anstellten, wenn er auf einmal nicht mehr da war. Nein das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Das konnte er auch mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Er liebte sein Mutter wirklich über alles und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, wenn er sah, wie seine Mutter von diesen Idioten behandelt wurde. Er merkte, wie er langsam müde wurde. Das Grübeln hatte ihn bis jetzt kein Stück weiter gebracht, sondern einfach nur ausgelaugt. Vielleicht würde ihm ein bisschen Schlaf ja weiterhelfen.


	8. Des Nachts in Hogwarts

8. Kapitel

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco mitten in der Nacht auf. Meine Güte, was konnte er froh sein, dass er als Schulsprecher seinen eigenen Schlafraum hatte. Er wusste seit geraumer Zeit, dass er auch im Schlaf redete. Seine Mutter hatte ihn ein Mal zu Hause dabei erwischt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn das jemand in der Schule mitbekam. Wer konnte schon genau sagen, was er da alles vor sich hin murmelte. Irgendwann während der Schulferien hatte das bei ihm angefangen und sich wohl bis jetzt noch nicht wieder gelegt. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Überhaupt hatte sich seit den Ferien sein gesamtes Schlafverhalten geändert. Es gab so gut wie keine Nacht mehr, in der er noch durchschlafen konnte. Ständig quälten ihn irgendwelche Träume von Muggelverfolgungen und Folterungen. Mindestens einmal die Nacht schrak er aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß zitternd im Bett, genau wie jetzt auch. Was er diese Nacht geträumt hatte, wusste er schon nicht mehr, nur das es wieder einer der schlimmeren Träume gewesen war. Seine Träume ließen sich in verschiedene Kategorien einordnen. Es gab die erste Kategorie wo er nach seinem Traum ohne Unterbrechung weiter bis zum nächsten Morgen schlafen konnte. Dann die zweite Kategorie, in der er zwar weiterschlafen, aber nicht durchschlafen konnte, sondern alle zwei Stunden wach wurde. Und es gab die dritte Kategorie, wo er anschließend überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Dieser Traum gehörte eindeutig in die letzte Kategorie. Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib und die Schweißperlen saßen ihm auf der Stirn. Und ihm war kalt, saukalt. Er überlegte fieberhaft was er jetzt anstellen konnte. Die ganze Zeit im Bett liegen und auf den Morgen warten, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Irgendwann musste doch mal wieder alles seine geregelten Bahnen laufen. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht die ganze Zeit weitergehen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum ging ihm das überhaupt alles so nah? Er wollte doch immer ein Todesser sein und in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten. Und kaum hatte er die ersten Folterungen miterlebt, war sein ganzes Weltbild aus den Fugen geraten. Innerlich wusste er genau, dass er so was nie bewerkstelligen würde. Und doch musste er sich endlich am Riemen reißen. Wenn jemand spitz bekam, wie er sich in Hogwarts aufführte, dann konnte er sich zu Weihnachten schon auf einen längeren Aufenthalt im St. Mungo freuen. Alleine bei dem Gedanken schauderte es ihn schon wieder. Er wollte nicht dran denken, was sowieso auf ihn zu Hause warten würde. Er sollte lieber endlich anfangen die Zeit zu genießen, die er hier in Hogwarts hatte.

Entschlossen warf er seine Bettdecke zurück, zog sich seine Klamotten an und ging auf den Balkon. Die Sterne am Himmel funkelten über ihm wie tausende kleiner Diamanten. Wieder wehte eine frische Brise vom See hinauf. Er warf einen Blick rüber zu Grangers Balkon. In der Dunkelheit konnte er einen schwachen Lichtschimmer aus ihrem Zimmer ausmachen. Musste sich wohl mal wieder in eins ihrer Bücher vertieft haben. Was anderes außer lesen und Potter helfen die Welt zu retten, konnte dieser kleine Bücherwurm scheinbar nicht. Warum konnte die sich auch nie wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten und so dermaßen aus der Reihe tanzen. Er ließ seine Gedanken schon wieder schweifen und das ausgerechnet zu diesem kleinen Schlammblut. Wie tief konnte er eigentlich noch sinken? Erst mutiert er zu einem Angsthasen, was schon schlimm genug war und dann dachte er auch noch über dieses Schlammblut war. Wenn das sein Vater wüsste. Über diese Enttäuschung würde er wohl nie hinwegkommen. Wie es seinem Vater wohl ging? Wie konnte es sein, dass er immer noch von Heilern behandelt werden musste? Sein Vater war doch stark. Ihn konnte doch nichts so leicht aus der Bahn werden. Ach verdammt. Wer wusste schon, was die ihm für Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt hatten. Wehren konnte er sich ja auch nicht dagegen. Warum nur, warum? Wozu hatten sie ihn angegriffen? Was wollten sie damit bezwecken? Wenn ihm doch endlich mal jemand erzählen würde, was da eigentlich vor sich ging und wie es seinem Vater wirklich ginge. Vielleicht war er nie der tollste Vater gewesen, aber er sah trotzdem zu ihm auf.

Er merkte, dass ihm die frische Luft zwar gut tat, die vom See herauf wehte, doch auf andere Gedanken konnte sie ihn auch nicht bringen. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde. Immer noch verging das Gefühl der Enge nicht. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell trat er wieder in sein Zimmer und schloss leise die Balkontür. Auf Zehenspitzen ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Granger schien weiter tief in ihr Buch vertieft zu sein. Das Feuer im Kamin glühte nur noch vor sich und warf dunkle Schatten durch den Raum. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis es endgültig erloschen war. Er atmete erleichtert aus und machte sich langsam auf den Weg. Wo er genau hinwollte, wusste er noch nicht. Ganz automatisch trugen ihn seine Beine zum Schlossportal. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und so versuchte er sein Glück, ob sich das Portal nicht vielleicht öffnen ließe. Zu seiner großen Überraschung gaben die Türen nach und er konnte nach draußen gehen. Obwohl ihm immer noch kalt war, tat ihm die frische Luft gut. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in ein angenehmes weißes Licht und spiegelte sich in der Ferne auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Die Bäume wiegten sich sachte im Wind hin und her. Aus Hagrids Hütte stiegen noch kleine Rauchwolken gen Himmel empor. Die Landschaft sah einfach fantastisch aus. Die innere Unruhe konnte sie ihm dennoch nicht nehmen.

Und schließlich fing er an zu rennen. Er wusste nicht genau wohin er rannte, nur weit weg vom Schloss, bis er auf einmal am Quidditchfeld angekommen war. Einem flüchtigen Impuls folgend, rief er seinen Besen herbei. Kaum das der Besen vom Schlossportal zu ihm rüber geflogen war, schwang er sich auch schon auf diesen und fing an etliche Runden um das Stadion zu drehen. Der Wind, der ihm das Haar zerzauste, wirkte unglaublich befreiend. Endlich konnte er für einen Augenblick seine gesamten Ängste und Sorgen hinter sich lassen. Er fühlte sich frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er blieb in der Luft stehen. Von hier oben war der Ausblick über die Hogwartsländereien noch atemberaubender. Noch nie ist ihm die volle Schönheit von Hogwarts so bewusst gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Vereinzelt brennte hinter dem ein oder anderen Fenster noch ein schwaches Licht. Ansonsten erstrahlte Hogwarts nur im weißen Licht des Mondes. Er musste zugeben, dass es schon majestätisch aussah, wie es auf den Klippen am See thronte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hasste er Hogwarts keinesfalls. Das würde er nie öffentlich zugeben. Warum wusste er zwar selbst nicht, doch es schien nicht zu seinem Ruf zu passen. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf Hin und Her. Er wollte nicht schon wieder mit der ganzen Grübelei anfangen. Schließlich war er hier rausgekommen, um alles für ein paar Minuten zu vergessen.

Draco ahnte nicht, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich zu so später Stunde noch auf den Ländereien herumtrieb.

Durch den Verbotenen Wald schlich ein leiser Räuber auf der Suche nach neuer Beute. Einen solchen Räuber, wie er es war, hatte der Verbotenen Wald noch nicht gesehen. Mit kraftvollen Bewegungen seiner Beine sprintete er durch die dichten Untergehölzer des Waldes. Der Flugwind wehte ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Das Hemd wurde ihm gegen den Oberkörper gedrückt. Im Wald war es nahezu stockfinster. Durch die dichten Baumkronen drang kaum das fahle Licht des Mondes bis zum Waldboden vor. Dunkel ragten die Baumstämme in die Luft. Kaum ein Laut war zu vernehmen. Doch der Räuber bewegte sich zielstrebig ohne einen Laut zu verursachen vorwärts.

Langsam wurde es wirklich an der Zeit für ihn auf die Jagd zu gehen. Die Tränke konnten seinen Durst nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad stillen, so dass er endlich wieder frisches Blut brauchte. Er wusste, dass es allerlei seltsame Kreaturen im Wald finden konnte. Doch diese waren nicht das Ziel seines nächtlichen Jagdausfluges. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr, dass ihm hier die Zentauren begegnen könnten. Und dann wäre sein kleines Geheimnis nicht mehr ganz so gut gehütet und die Gefahr konnte er nicht eingehen. Schließlich galt es ein ganzes Schuljahr rumzukriegen, ohne das jemand sein Geheimnis aufdeckte. Vor allem musste er sich vor dem Goldenen Trio in Acht nehmen. Die Drei steckten ihre Nasen viel zu oft in Sachen, die sie nichts angingen. Nur Dumbledore und Snape wussten um sein Geheimnis.

Zudem musste er aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr in Dracos Leben einmischte. Aber die Sorgen konnte er auf später verschieben. Erst einmal musste er seinen Durst stillen.

Was die wenigsten in Hogwarts wussten, am Ende des Verbotenen Waldes gab es auch „normale" Tiere, wie sie die Muggel kannten. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und er würde sein Ziel erreicht haben. Eine gewisse Unruhe und Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit. Wie lange war er jetzt schon nicht mehr auf der Jagd? Bestimmt schon etliche Wochen nicht mehr, so wie er sich fühlte.

Er blieb ganz ruhig stehen, als er die Waldgrenze erreicht hatte. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und horchte ganz genau in den Wind. Plötzlich wirkte der Waldrand sehr lebendig. Überall konnte er kleine Käfer und Ameisen hören, die über den Waldboden und die Blätter liefen. Er versuchte diese Geräusche in den Hintergrund zu drängen und ließ sein Gehör weiterschweifen. Ein paar Hundert Meter entfernt hörte er schließlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein kleines Rudel Rehe befand sich im Wald, wahrscheinlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Er hörte ihr Herzen klar und deutlich schlagen. Sie waren sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, die sie umgab, denn ihre Herzen schlugen gleichmäßig einen normalen Takt. Das würde sich jedoch sehr schnell ändern. Er zog den Duft der Herde tief durch seine Nase ein. Er bemerkte kaum, dass er sich bewegte, sondern folgte nur seinen Instinkten und dem Geruch seiner Beute. Als er die Lichtung schließlich erreicht hatte, duckte er sich hinter den Baumstämmen und dem hohen Gras. Auf der Waldlichtung standen einen dutzend Rehe. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Herde gleiten. Er wusste genau, dass er nicht zu viele Rehe jagen durfte, sonst würde die Population abnehmen und man wüsste, dass sich irgendwas im Wald aufhielt, dass die Rehe jagte. Zudem konnte er nicht alle 3-4 Tage einfach das Schlossportal offen stehen lassen. Nicht das noch ein Schüler auf die Idee kam, nachts einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Das könnte sehr gefährlich werden. Zumal er einen saftigen Ärger kriegen würde, wenn das jemand mitbekam. Dann waren die Jagdausflüge für die nächste Zeit gestrichen.

Während er seinen Blick weiter über die Tiere schweifen ließ, fiel ihm ein Reh auf, dass etwas Abseits des Rudels stand. Sein Herzschlag war nicht so kräftig wie das der Anderen. Die Jagd würde nicht sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und bat keinerlei Herausforderung, aber dieses Tier würde innerhalb der nächsten Tage wahrscheinlich eh sterben. Er setzte langsam zum finalen Sprung an und schnellte dann nach vorne. Wie er im Vorfeld schon gedacht hatte, war der Kampf ziemlich kurz. Das Reh strampelte sich zwar unter ihm noch die Füße ab, aber er erlöste es mit einem gezielten Biss in die Kehle lieber schnell von seinen Qualen. Es bereitete ihm nicht die geringste Mühe, seine Zähne im zarten Fleisch zu versenken. Sie waren schärfer, als jedes Messer, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Ohne Kraftaufwand schnitten sie durch das Fell und die Haut bis zu den Sehnen. Das Blut war köstlich auf seiner Zunge. Wie hatte er diesen Geschmack doch vermisst. Es gab zwar durchaus Blut, das eine wesentlich bessere Wirkung auf ihn hatte, aber es reichte aus, um seinen Durst für das Erste zu stillen. Gierig saugte er auch den letzten Tropfen Blut aus dem Tier heraus. Den Rest musste ein Trank für diese Nacht tun.

Nun musste er sich aber wieder auf den Rückweg machen. Lange konnte er das Portal nicht offen stehen lassen. Schnell und lautlos bewegte er sich wieder durch den Wald. Als er den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte, hörte er auf zu rennen, sondern bewegte sich in normaler Geschwindigkeit weiter. Falls ihn doch jemand sehen sollte, würde er nur denken, dass der Professor einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unternommen hatte. Er hatte schon mehr als die Hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt, als sich plötzlich ein neuer Geruch in seiner Nase breit machte. Irgendwo auf dem Gelände musste sich ein menschliches Wesen befinden. Sofort blickte er sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen um, ob er irgendwo etwas erkennen konnte. Als seine Augen schließlich das Quidditch-Stadion erreichten, sah er eine Gestalt auf einem Besen um die Torringe jagen.

So ein verdammter Mist aber auch. Das war ja großartig gelaufen. Kaum das er einmal das Schloss verlässt und das Portal offen ließ, schon musste einer der Schüler eine nächtliche Tour unternehmen. Hm…na dann schauen wir doch mal, wer sich da nach draußen verirrt hatte. Langsam ging er wieder zum Waldrand zurück und bewegte sich im Schatten der Bäume langsam auf das Stadion zu. Als er nur noch 50 Meter vom Stadion entfernt war, viel das Mondlicht auf die platinblonden Haare des Schülers. Das Darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Von allen Schülern, die hier auf Hogwarts lebten, musste ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy derjenige sein, der sich nachts auf den Ländereien herumtrieb. Schlimmer konnte es die Nacht eigentlich nicht mehr kommen. Hm… was sollte er tun? Als Lehrer wäre es seine Pflicht, Draco vom Besen zu holen und ihn wieder in das Schloss zu bringen. Allerdings bestünde die Gefahr, dass er sich erklären müsste, was er selber zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf den Ländereien zu tun hatte. Er konnte wohl kaum sagen, dass er Zutaten für die nächsten Zaubertränke zusammengesucht hatte, zumal er dieses Fach gar nicht unterrichtete. Obwohl, möglich war es schon. Snape konnte ihn darum gebeten haben. Jeder wusste, dass er seine Kerkerräume nur sehr ungern verließ. Und da sich die Beiden offenkundig eh gut verstanden, könnte dies ein Freundschaftsdienst gewesen sein. Nur so musste er dann noch einmal ein Stück in den Wald hinein und sich irgendwelche Kräuter schnappen. Noch bevor er wieder einen Schritt in Richtung Wald gehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass Draco seinen Besen langsam wieder in Richtung Boden lenkte. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und die ganze Sache erledigte sich von selbst. Schließlich stieg Draco langsam vom Besen und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang des Stadions. Die Chance war zwar verschwindend gering, aber er stellte sich doch lieber hinter den nächsten Baum, falls Draco sich zur Seite drehen sollte. Seine blasse Haut wurde durch das Mondlicht noch stärker reflektiert, so dass er ihn vermutlich sofort gesehen hätte. Zum Glück begab sich Draco auf direktem Wege zum Schlossportal zurück. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens, folgte er ihm langsam zum Schlossportal zurück. Vorsichtig betrat er wieder das Schloss und sperrte diesmal hinter sich ab. So weit so gut.

Die Fackelten beleuchteten den Gang vor ihm nur spärlich. Er lauschte gespannt in die Stille, die ihn umgab. Dracos Geruch nach zu urteilen und der leisen Schritte, musste er sich schon im dritten Stock befinden. Sehr gut, er war also auf direktem Wege zurück zu seinem Schlafgemach. Lieber vergewisserte er sich aber noch, dass er auch wirklich dort ankam und nicht noch einen nächtlichen Streifzug durch das Schloss unternahm. Flink bewegte er sich die Treppen hoch, so dass er knapp hinter Draco die Gänge entlang schritt. Plötzlich hörte er aber noch ein anderes Geräusch. Die leisen Pfoten von Mrs. Norris bewegten sich von der anderen Seite des Ganges langsam auf Draco zu. Nicht weit hinter ihr waren die schlurfenden Schritte von Filch zu hören. Er selber versteckte sich schnell hinter einen alten Rüstung. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Ah hab ich endlich einen von ihnen erwischt, nicht wahr Mrs. Norris. Was haben sie so spät noch in den Korridoren der Schule zu suchen? Sie sollten längst in ihrem Bett sein" forderte Filch Draco auf.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das etwas angeht. Ich bin immerhin der Schulsprecher und kann mich im Schloss bewegen, wie ich lustig bin. Egal ob das jetzt mitten in der Nacht oder eben nicht" konterte Draco zurück.

„Na das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen Bürschchen. Mal schauen, was ihr Hauslehrer zu der ganzen Sache zu sagen hat".

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Draco tat ihm zwar leid, dass er ausgerechnet von Filch erwischt werden musste, wo er so kurz davor war, wieder unbemerkt zu entkommen. Aber immerhin war er dafür erst einmal aus dem Schneider. Dann konnte er wieder beruhigt in sein Büro zurückkehren und so tun, als ob er sich den ganzen Abend mit der Unterrichtsvorbereitung für den nächsten Tag befasst hatte. Das nächste Mal würde er mit Sicherheit das Portal hinter sich wieder schließen. Noch einmal konnte er es nicht riskieren.

Derweil kamen Filch und Draco bei Professor Snape an. Filch klopfte an die Tür.

Wenig später öffnet Snape die Tür.

„Warum klopfen Sie so spät in der Nacht noch an meine Tür?". Erst da bemerkte Snape, dass hinter Filch noch jemand stand, keine geringerer als Draco.

„Sir ich habe diesen Schüler dabei erwischt, wie er heimlich durch die Korridore geschlichen ist, obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war".

„Er ist der Schulsprecher Filch. Es ist ihm durchaus gestattet, nachts auf den Korridoren entlang zu laufen, auch wenn es ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Sie können dann gehen". Draco warf Filch einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu, ich habs ihnen ja gesagt.

Beide wollten sich gerade entfernen, als Snape noch sagte:

„Sie nicht Mr. Malfoy".

Draco trat langsam in das Büro von Snape ein.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was du so spät noch auf den Korridoren zu suchen hattest?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen Sir und da dachte ich mir…" weiter kam Draco nicht mehr, da unterbrach ihn Snape auch schon.

„Und da dachtest du, du wanderst einfach mal durch die Schule. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was nachts alles passieren kann. Es hat seine Gründe, warum es den Schülern strengstens untersagt ist, sich nach der Sperrstunde noch auf den Gängen herumzutreiben. Weswegen kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Daraufhin erklärte Draco behutsam, dass er verschiedene Alpträume hatte, sich aber nie an den Inhalt erinnern könnte, und welche Kategorien von Alpträumen es gibt. Er habe schon alles Mögliche versucht, aber nichts schien zu helfen.

„Warum bist du damit nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?" Snape suchte einige Zeit in seinen Regalen nach dem richtigen Trank, bis er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte.

„Hier versuch es doch mal mit diesem Trank. Er müsste eigentlich stark genug sein um dich zum schlafen zu bringen. Und nun ab ins Bett mit dir. Und das du mir nachts nicht noch einmal draußen herum stöberst, denn das nächste Mal kommst du mir nicht so einfach davon. Haben wir uns verstanden?".

„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht". So machte sich Draco erneut auf den Weg um endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Warum musste Filch ihn auch unbedingt entdecken, kurz bevor er bei dem Portrait angekommen war. Hätte er sich doch nur ein bisschen beeilt, dann hätte er auch von Snape nicht so eine Standpauke bekommen. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen Trank, der ihn hoffentlich mal durchschlafen ließ. Er konnte nicht den zweiten Tag in Folge den Unterricht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschlafen.

Als er wieder in seinem Schlafzimmern angekommen war, ging er noch einmal kurz auf den Balkon um ein letztes Mal die frische Luft zu genießen, bevor er ins Bett ging. Bei Granger war kein Lichtschein mehr zu sehen. Scheinbar konnte sie sich doch von ihrem Buch loseisen.

Der kleine Flug auf seinem Besen hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan. Sein Kopf war endlich wieder frei und er hatte sich dazu entschließen können, die Vorfälle im Sommer in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes zu verbannen. Ab morgen würde wieder der alte Malfoy durch die Schule laufen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Jeder würde bemerkten, dass er nur einen schlechten Tag hätte und schon bald würde sich keiner mehr daran erinnern. Langsam schluckte er den Trank hinunter, schloss die Balkontür und zog sich aus. Bevor er jedoch in einen traumlosen Schlaf abdriften konnte, fragte er sich noch, wer wohl das Schlossportal offen gelassen hatten, und warum Snape ihn so eindringlich gewarnt hatte, nachts nicht mehr auf den Korridoren entlang zu laufen. Doch keinen der Gedanken konnte er noch verfolgen. Schon war er eingeschlafen.


End file.
